Street Fighter: Hopelessly Lovesick
by ShyAsPie
Summary: Well, this is going to be my first story on here. Please be kind and give positive and constructive feedback... I'm going to attempt posting images while writing the story, if that's possible. This first chapter will primarily focus on Chun-Li awakening from her coma after a harsh fight with one of her nemesis's named Vega. She awakens to Guile and a few visitor's at her side...
1. Chapter 1

**Street Fighter: Hopelessly Lovesick**

Chapter 1. Awake

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Her breathing had been slow and steady as had her pulse. She could hear faint beeps from the monitor in the background and with each one followed a violent flash of memories. Now she could actually make out clear faces…words…sights…sounds. These memories weren't all too distant; they seemed to have only happened yesterday but, how far away had yesterday even been? When was now even?

Water coursed down her body. She had started showering after talking with a fellow friend…Guile. "Take care of yourself Chun-Li. We should do this again soon." "Of course."

He wished her a good night at that time. She couldn't remember much else. Who came that night after she had returned? All she could recall had been painful stabs from a weapon, from a blade. Suddenly and unexpectedly for that matter, a tongue licking blood from a blade had accompanied that brief memory; spiraling an out of control torrent of further trauma in its wake. Everything came flooding into her sub-conscious at once, every single thing from that night.

She went out for an afternoon joy-ride with Guile for a change thinking Vega had been long gone at that point, only to nearly lose her life to him that very night. She came home, relaxed, took a nap, woke up, got a call from Guile, showered and then he came back. Vega came back to have his revenge. He didn't take rejection well, that was for certain.

Her pulse had significantly increased, alerting a fellow nurse. The woman gasped upon noticing her patient gripping the sheets with sheer intensity, enough to practically tear the fabric. Unsure of what to do in that moment, she simply stood by.

"I know what to do with little disobedient rabbits- skin them. Haha." He lunged after snidely remarking, nearly causing her delicate night gown to fall off that she had carelessly thrown on after showering. That scum more than likely had enjoyed the show. She tried everything to dodge his attacks, yet could only manage dodging a few; much less countering them in her then current state.

It all seemed to have happened so quickly, so violently and quickly. The next thing she knew, he readied his bladed claw above her, then she caught him off guard by kicking with all her might and pushing him out of the window. She heard shattering glass, his screams and then Guile's voice after her door had been forced open. Then silence.

'I'm still here though, I'm still breathing. I want to wake up now…That's all I really-'

"Li, wake up, please. Chun-Li."

She felt her right hand being squeezed firmly and what sounded like a male's voice. Her eyes violently opened as she clutched her hands around the unknown man's neck, squeezing with what little strength remained. The figure looked to be a blur. All she could think of was stopping her attacker…killing him once and for all, until a strong, yet gentle, friendly pair of hands had removed hers from his neck. He held her hands in his own, speaking in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Chun-Li, it's me, Guile. Don't you remember me?"

Her eyes blinked rapidly as she slowly regained focus, the unknown masculine blurry silhouette and garbled voice now clearly revealing and belonging to Guile, sitting before her. Her mouth slightly gaped open, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She let out several gasps before hanging her head low while Guile pulled her into a friendly, comforting embrace. He gently patted her back, speaking softly.

"You must be very frightened after that traumatic experience. It's all right now though, you're safe. I think you kicked that bastard to kingdom come and defeated him once and for all."

She relaxed at these words then chuckled raspily, tension leaving quickly. He gave a small chuckle himself, releasing his comrade and gently laying her back onto the hospital bed. She noticed a petite brunette nurse standing at her left side, bashfully stating, "I'll give you two some privacy…" as she hastily exited the room after discovering he meant no harm.

Guile handed her a cup of water from the night stand, stating "They sure have taken good care of you these past two months. Ryu, Ken, Abel, Cammy and a few other visitors have dropped by to pay you a visit. You sure are a popular woman, Ms. Li." He chuckled again as his gaze wondered over to a table placed beside the window covered with flowers, cards and balloons. There were even items placed on a couch taking up half its space. Her eyes followed there soon after, staring in awe. There wasn't much room on either items surface.

She slightly bushed upon realizing how close Guile was, averting her gaze. The two were in kissing distance when their gazes met again after a few seconds. He leaned back in his chair upon realizing this, loudly clearing his throat and hiding a brief blush of his own while doing so.

As soon as her mouth had slightly fallen open and tears formed, he wanted to take her in his arms and do more than just comfort her but he forced himself not to. He always had to restrain himself when it came to revealing his true feelings; especially around her.

'I've lost too many good people in my life both on and off the battlefield…including the woman who nearly became my wife. I don't think I can ever do this again. It's too painful to love.' Always would he remind himself of that hurt. Never did he wish to experience that pain again.

"Two months…? That's how long I've been unconscious for?" She asked this while taking a grateful sip of the water, shaking her head in dismay.

"It is. I've stopped by to see you when I could, as did the others. There has always been someone watching over you, only allowing privacy for five minutes per visitor. I've noticed they were also very good about changing your water three times a day, in case you woke up. I just…I felt so guilty for having left you Li. I should have known better since it was a vulnerable time for you. I hope you can forgive me."

She downed the rest of the water, finishing the glass in three large gulps. "I never hold grudges against others. Although it doesn't necessarily mean that I don't dislike them, bitterness just isn't for me."

She set the water back down on the night stand, sighing.

"I don't think I could ever feel bitterness towards you, let alone dislike you, Guile. Neither of us could have known that would have happened. There's nothing to forgive; you saved me after all, didn't you? I should actually be thanking you."

He gave her a small smile, replying "Yeah, I suppose so."

This caused her usual stern expression to soften once more. He heard footsteps approaching the door along with that same nurse from before and a doctor entering the room.

"On cue as always." He gave them a small smile, standing.

"Sir, visiting hours are over. Please come back tomorrow." The nurse checked her vital signs while the doctor asked if she had any appetite, felt dizzy or dehydrated.

"Yes, no and no."

"I'll come back tomorrow morning. It'll be Sunday then. Hopefully you'll be well enough to leave."

She returned his small smile, replying "I hope to see you then, Guile. Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, thanks. You too, Li."

He gave a small wave as he made his exit, feeling a sense of relief wash over him. All she could feel was anger. Anger and the urgent need for justice.

As she sat there listening and responding to question after question, the sun began to set in the sky. Her dinner consisted of gelatin, chocolate porridge and rice. She didn't bother looking at the selections right away as the nurse placed the plate on the rolling cart, adjusting the items to her level. All that was going through her mind now was leaving this place as soon as possible, recovering and bringing her attacker to justice…bringing Shadaloo to justice.

For once in her life, she truly wanted blood. It seemed that time after time, she couldn't defeat her two sworn enemies. To her, this occurrence, this near death experience, was a wake-up call. She would be the one to find Vega this time. She would nearly kill him- along with his other accomplices- one by one, no matter how long it took, no matter what it took. After all, there certainly is more than one way to skin a rabbit.


	2. Chapter 2 Baby Steps

Street Fighter: Hopelessly Lovesick

Chapter 2. Baby Steps

(Before proceeding any further with this story content, I want to add that these events are how I envision them and certain events won't be exactly the same, along with the timeline. Some things were changed in order to either mix things up or form bonds/crush spirits between particular characters. This is primarily based on the animated movie series including the primary characters of this story: Chun-Li, Guile, Cammy, Ryu, Ken, Bison and Vega. Others will make brief appearances but won't be the main focal point.

There will also most likely be a pair of deities helping Chun-Li throughout her journey. As for pairings of characters, it's rather undecided til later on. There is a love tangle contained in this one and if you're not interested in that or mature content, I wouldn't advise continuing here...However, if that is all right with you then I hope you will enjoy reading this story.)

Sunlight crept its way through the windows on this early morning. That's how she wanted it since waking up the other day. Her nurse quickly got used to Li's preferences and needs, practically catering to her every want. Li was beginning to think the woman had a crush on her, almost constantly asking how her patient felt, if Li was dizzy, hungry, needed a shower...She even offered to help give her one since she still felt rather weak. Li didn't refuse since she hadn't had one in at least two months. She was however, told that sponge baths had been given every other day.

Things went on this way for the next two weeks. Day turned into night and each passed swiftly, bringing new hope and opportunity. On this evening, the night seemed to come swiftly and so she desired for her blinds to be closed and the drapes to be drawn earlier than usual. There were indeed quite a few visitor's coming by at different times.

Ryu, Ken and Abel came to see her last week as did two school girls named Ibuki and Sakura. She welcomed the familiar faces as well as the new ones. At this point, she needed as much comfort as possible. Cammy and Po Lin had come to visit earlier that day, right after Fei Long had given his brief yet heartfelt condolences. Ying, Yan, Makoto and Dan even came as well. For some strange reason, many visitors had decided to show up all on the same day.

'They must have been telepathic...'

Thinking this caused a giggle to surface as she recalled her encounter with Dan and Makoto. The man was mellow-dramatic as always, being so bold as to ask if she would ever walk again. Makoto practically screamed at him and had to drag him out of the room before he made himself look any sillier.

"Ma'm, I am deeply sorry for what had happened to your legs! Will you ever be able to regain your strength and walk again?!"

"Dan, you doofus, she can still walk! I'm sure the last thing she wants to hear are your sobs right now! We need to leave her alone so she can rest and recover!"

And with that, Makoto grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the room, with him hollering, "I'll pray for your legs!"

Makoto apologized before they left at last, dragging Dan all the way back onto the street and into their rental car. A warm smile came to her lips while recalling both Cammy and Lin's conversations. They discussed how their lives were going and fond past memories. The two women visited her almost simultaneously, Cammy joining her and Lin shortly after.

They discussed how all three needed to get together and have fun again soon...Lin brought up how she had missed partying with Li after working when the two had time. She remembered how quickly they became friends; almost sisters. Li loved this since she never really had a sister or sibling for that matter. Sometimes they would stay up all night baking, cooking, singing, getting drunk or sometimes even all of the above.

After the first week of getting to know each other, Lin talked a rather reluctant Li into coming over to her apartment and one thing led to another with the two staying up all night, baking and partying. They sang karaoke for quite a while, couldn't remember all of the events of last night and were grateful neither one had to work the weekend.

Shortly after her two good friends arrived, they had to leave. The parting was a little saddening as they all teared up, wishing her to get well soon. She did her best to force a smile while returning their wave. Li only wished for recovery to take less time. Not only did she miss being with friends, she also felt as though something weren't finished.

Slumping over on her hospital bed, tears began falling on the blanket. It wasn't only because of what had recently happened, there was an unknown pain that surfaced every now and again. It felt as though something faintly clawed at her insides, awaiting its release. It began softly at first, begining in her upper stomach and then ending in her loins.

She felt a strong desire to touch herself, compelled even. And yet, she refused since it didn't feel as though she had been the one wanting to. The pain only grew more intense afterwards, almost causing her to vomit. Yet still, even then she refused. Something did not feel right at all...

'You couldn't still be...they couldn't still be alive. No...'

Immediately after this thought, the pain turned erotic, plauging her to no end. Her grip tightened around the blanket as she angrily removed it, dropping to the floor and assuming the push-up position. She pushed herself after easily doing two-hundred, stretching her legs, arms and performing series of fast kicks and punches. The longing forced her to stop every other minute, causing Li to once again grab near the source of what had been plaguing her. She clutched onto the hem of her gown until the fabric tore with a sudden rip. Still, the urge refused to lessen.

At that moment, she heard footsteps quickly approaching, causing Li to hastily run back into bed. After plopping down, she threw the covers over herself so as to not cause suspicion or raise question as to why her gown had been torn in the first place. The last thing Li wanted was to explain that reason, or worse, make up an excuse. On a positive note, she had been grateful the i.v. was finally removed after five days of having been awake. She ultimately couldn't stand the wait of being unable to excercise and movement restrictions.

Just then, Guile entered with her nurse hot on his trail, scolding him for visiting at such a late time. He did his best to explain that the visit would be brief but she wasn't too keen on listening. Right before he entered she hastily wiped away her tears, composing herself.

"Ma'am, please understand this won't take long. I recently returned from an assignment and this was the fastest I could make it here. I understand that visiting hours have been over for the last ten minutes, all I'm asking for is three minutes."

The nurse clicked her tongue, replying, "Ms. Li needs her rest and shower as well. This goes against policy..."

"Please Junko, allow it this once? I greatly desire to talk with my dear friend."

Li tilted her head and made a pouting face which seemed to work since Junko's eyes had lit up as brightly as a firework.

"Oh, all right Ms. Li, but only because it's you. I am timing you sir and your time starts now."

She pointed to her watch while exiting, giving the two exactly three minutes.

Guile walked over to her side, his expression soft, yet perturbed. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good. She could feel this deep within.

"Li, we obviously don't have much time so I'll make this as quick and thorough as I possibly can. Ryu, Ken and I were recently informed of suspicious activity at an unknown location nearly one hundred miles away from where Shadaloo's base had once been. This unfortunately means that a new potential threat could have surfaced or M. Bison and his subordinates still live.

Not only that, we've all been feeling quite strange; sick even. I'm not entirely certain how but after our encounter with Bison and his men, we all could feel a presence nearly three weeks after what we thought had been his demise. Unfortunately, that presence is more than likely his and it's still unclear how this could even be."

She quickly averted her gaze while gritting teeth, the peculiar erotic torment returning once again. Her eyes closed tightly out of discomfort.

"Li, are you all right? Don't tell me you are able to feel this pain too?"

A whisper of a reply followed afterwards.

"I do feel this pain as well. I just wish it would go away."

"It isn't hurting you too badly, is it?"

"No, I'd rather not talk about this right now or even mention those monsters."

She clutched onto the blanket much too tightly this time, ripping a gaping hole in the center after the sensation finally became too much to bear.

Her eyes grew cold while recalling the events of her first encounter with Vega and then M. Bison. How they only wanted to trick her and her two allies all along, using them for their own personal gain. She threw the blanket on the floor in disgust after the thought of how Bison had her at his mercy, intending to use her as his own toy right before choking her into unconsciousness. The thought made her blood boil just what he was about to do in that bedroom...

All she wanted was revenge at this point. She didn't necessarily wish to kill them. All she wanted was to bring that thing and his puppets to justice, even though a small part of her did lust for blood.

"Guile, I'm well enough to leave now. Can't you get me out of here? They tell me I still need another week before I can leave. They need to keep me here for evaluation but I can't stand this anymore. I just..."

She fought back her tears and gritted teeth again, looking down.

"Please help me convince them that I can go."

For once, Guile was speechless. He didn't care for talking much to begin with but he really wasn't for certain what he should say at this point. After mulling it over and a brief pause, he spoke.

"Li, you and I will have to discuss this with your doctor tomorrow morning. I don't think he'll have time to talk with us right now since the hospital is at its maximum occupancy and it's nearly 10:30 at night."

He arched his brow upwards in sympathy as a single tear fell from her eye. She looked away again, feeling angry at this entire situation. She shakily stood from her bed, loins still throbbing. Suddenly she fell to her knees, clutching onto her thighs again. There could be no possible way whatever this thing that had been causing not only her- but apparently the others to feel this way- was human.

Guile rushed over to her, kneeling down.

"Li, what happened to your gown?"

She shook her head with a frustrated look.

"Again Guile, please just find a way to get me out of here. I can't stand this anymore."

He sighed then nodded in defeat.

"All right Li, you win. I know you'll never take "no" for an answer once you make your mind up about something. Let's get you out of here."

He lent her his shoulder after helping her stand, slightly bending down due to the major height difference. He swiftly held the door open for them, glancing in all directions.

Right before they made it to the front desk, her nurse Junko appeared.

"What in the world is she doing out of her bed?! She should be resting!"

"Ma'am, please. Is there any way that her doctor is available? She desperately wishes to leave."

The nurse put her hands on her hips, casting a glance filled with daggers.

"He's busy with another patient but if she so desperately wishes to leave then we legally can't refuse that right. All we care about is her safety and by leaving, that isn't the best option. She isn't even dressed!"

Guile helped her over to a chair in the waiting room where there were fortunately no soon-to-be patients. Upon noticing the large rip in her gown which exposed most of Li's thighs and almost revealed her crotch for that matter, Junko put her hands to her cheeks out of shock, squealing "Ahh, what did you do to her?!"

Guile put his hands in the air, shaking his head from side to side.

"Now wait a minute, I did nothing of that sort. It isn't what you think."

Li weakly responded, "I did this out of frustration. Sorry about the blanket too."

"Please Ma'am, can you get the doctor here whenever he's available? We sincerely would appreciate it."

Junko sighed with relief then clicked her tongue again in defeat.

"Yes but only after he's finished tending to his six other patients. As far as I know, he has two more to go and then he has a break."

"Thank you. I'm glad you understand."

And with that, he turned to Li, telling her he would only be a minute while going to a store.

Her nurse kept a watchful eye on her as Guile left, speeding to a 24 hour supermarket. While there, he decided to pick up several other items.

'I guess we're going to be needing milk to go with cereal. I've been out of it for at least a week. Let's see here...'

He decided to also grab orange juice, eggs and oatmeal since she would more than likely want breakfast in the morning. Upon entering the clothing section, he felt awkward looking at the selection. He hastily grabbed a grey hoodie and sweat pants along with a pair of white house slippers. He had no idea what size she wore so that was his only option for now. He grabbed a medium in everything, hoping it would all fit.

He raced back to the hospital after paying for his items, noticing she was still sitting in the waiting room with Junko close by, watching her like a hawk. He stood beside her politely suggesting to change while handing the items over.

She gladly took them giving a small "thank you" while shuffling towards the bathroom. Moments later she had returned, pleased the clothing had fit surprisingly well.

Just then her doctor came into the room, telling Guile that all she needed to do was sign a few forms and then they were free to go.

"That's really all? Wow, I'm surprised this wasn't a hassle."

"Well, it's not since her condition has massively improved over the last two weeks. I would still advise much bed rest and monitering her closely in case of any pain. Tylenol twice a day has been a major help in decreasing this."

Guile nodded as he handed her the forms, which she could barely keep her eyes open to sign. After signing all eight and briefly reading through them, she stretched and yawned, handing them back to Guile.

Junko looked a little disheartned as the two left. However, before they exited, Li did warmly thank them for taking such good care of her, specifically mentioning Junko. Her nurse gave a wide smile and had to withhold a squeal while returning the thanks as the two at last made their exit.

Guile helped her into his car, awkwardly catching her before she fell against the car door. "My God Li, you could hardly make it into the parking lot much less my car. Are you really certain this is good for your health to leave so soon?"

She was practically dead weight against him as he opened the door, placing her onto the passengers side and buckling the seat belt.

"Don't worry about me so much, Guile. I'm just really tired after that."

He shook his head and closed her door while getting onto his own side. The ride over to his place was silent. He figured she could use some rest after whatever she had to recently endure. He wondered if the pain she experienced had felt anything like his did. If she had felt that same burning and clawing sensation in her stomach accompanied by the restless nights. He had probably gotten two hours of sleep within the past five days.

After only twelve minutes of legally driving the speed limit this time, they had arrived at his apartment. He parked the car as usual, turned it off, put the grocery sacks around his left arm and carried her into his place all while having to electronically lock his car with one push of a button and use a key to gain acess to his apartment after walking up two flights of stairs. He gently placed her onto his couch as he went into the kitchen and put his groceries away. Upon returning, he noticed she was fast asleep on his sofa.

He smiled affectionately, placing a small pillow underneath her head and grabbed a blanket to place over her.

'I'm hoping you don't tear this one apart, Li. Damn I could use a shower. I'm sure she'll probably take one in the morning.'

After that, he locked his door, went in the bathroom and did just that. He couldn't help thinking of the way he carried her into his place, reminding him of how a husband would do for a wife after they had just been married. He scoffed at himself, shaking his head out of frustration.

He finished quickly and made sure the water had been freezing since other thoughts had occured followed by urges to go along with them. The last thing either one of them needed was for him to have his guard down. He was certain that their attackers would be more than pleased to take advantage of this, seizing any opportunity for bloodshed.

He put a white tank and black shorts on, coming back out to check on her. There she lay, still safe and sound. He didn't feel right about leaving her alone and so with a huff, he made up his mind to move her onto his bed and lay on the floor. She stirred somewhat as he carried her to his room, groaning in her sleep. This made him smile, causing a feeling of contentment to wash over.

After taking care of her, he got an extra blanket and pillow out of the side cupboard, laying it out for himself. He turned off the lights after looking at her one last time that night, unable to help himself. She looked peaceful. That was probably a feeling she hadn't felt for quite some time; especially after what had happened to her father. He had to restrain himself from kissing her on the forehead, even though an urge compelled him to do so. He felt rather content himself, not all that peaceful but content.

However, soon neither would be able to rest for long. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by more than only one being...one had been watching for a long time; one which was not of this world and would soon make its presence known.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Empty Tears

Chapter 3.

Empty Tears

The two allies woke to Guile's phone ringing, causing him to spring up from his blanket and nearly trip over it as well. Li sighed out of displeasure while he hastily answered, asking who was calling. The tone in his voice didn't sound good at all as the conversation continued. His gaze looked at the alarm clock flashing the numbers 5:35 a.m.. He heard a depressed groan come from his ally burrowed under the mountain of covers he had provided for her last night, depsite the heat that was cranked up to 75 degrees Fahrenheit.

"What do you mean you need me there now, sir? Can't this wait another hour? I'm in the middle of making breakfast...Yes, I understand that...Thank you, sir."

He hung up the phone on his night stand as he slowly approached Li. She gave him an exhausted glance when she peeked over the covers, curious what the news could be now.

"I'll get breakfast started for you now then I'll tell you what the call was about afterwards. I'll just make a little of everything for both of us. You can sleep in a little longer."

As he started to leave, Li crawled out of bed, stretching.

"May as well tell me now, once I wake up I can't go back to sleep. This is actually the longest I've slept ever since I've been conscious."

He gave a nervous look as he turned to face her in the doorway. Once more, this couldn't be good.

"Unfortunately the news is bad. Headquarters called and informed me that M. Bison had been spotted last night along with his subordinates. There was a lookout camouflaged near the suspected base that had confirmed this with further investigation. Apparently they had enhanced multiple photos taken of his group. It just doesn't seem possible due to what we all had witnessed during his demise...He seemed to have been killed and that fall should have also killed your attacker, Vega, nearly three months ago.

Anyways, we should eat breakfast now. There isn't much point in dwelling about this...Don't even worry about it. You must be starving."

Li gave him a small smile, heading towards the shower.

"Thanks Guile, I think I'll take a shower first. And yeah, you're right. There isn't any point dwelling on the matter...I'll join you there shortly after."

He nodded while walking towards the kitchen. After preparing all of his recently purchased groceries, he just remembered to tell her where the towels and washcloths were kept. He snapped his fingers while sighing, hustling that way and almost called out to her until he heard what seemed to be groans of pain behind the door as the shower water ran. This didn't seem right at all...It wasn't like Li to act this way either. Sure she had only came to visit him every other week and he her ever since they had met at a tournament years back but even when he recalled her using his bathroom, she never seemed to have groaned that loudly.

Only moments before she had slowly undressed while he had been in the kitchen, feeling a strong urge within to touch.

'Damn this, it's only when those monsters are brought up in conversation or I think of them that I start to feel this way...And for some peculiar reason, I wish to go back to the lake I used to play in as a child and young woman. I always want to go back there after feeling...this way. I don't want to do this, not at his place. It would be too inappropriate but I just can't help myself.'

She turned on the water, feeling the urge consume her, almost entirely so it seemed. The feeling was far too strong for denial at this point. A strange vision had occurred to her while standing under the water. She was walking for a short while with another, hearing animals in the moonlit night. She walked through the small forest at the house she had grown up in, going towards the lake nearby.

Memories of the time her mother and father were still living came flooding back in the vision as well, followed by hearing that strange whispering, soothing voice lulling her to sleep. This singing happened whenever her mom had felt too sick to sing to her. Before she passed away, there was also something else she specifically recalled, the first time after playing in that lake.

She couldn't have been any older than five years while the two went shopping in a store. Her mom told Li she would give her a treat if the little one behaved, however on that hot Summer's day, Li had gotten lost in the crowd. Her mother found the little one in a corner, whimpering and crying near the store's front exit. She still took Li to get a sweet candy roll after finding her, comforting the child and holding hands until they both returned home again.

She explained the importance of always holding hands while in a crowd so this wouldn't happen again. She read to Li after bathing her and told the story of the mother duck and her small duckling getting separated after taking her little one out to see the world beyond the pond. When the mother duck found her little one, she entwined her wing around the little duckling's, walking back to their home, explaining the importance of always holding wings while going out together.

Li chuckled warmly before the forced images returned of her walking then falling in the blanket of grass from exhaustion near to a lake's edge. That same singing began and something had been said right before but she couldn't quite make out what the words had been. Li drank several handfuls of water and then layed back down, feeling calm and aroused. Something began slithering underneath her clothing, gripping both her upper and lower extremeties. She could almost feel these tubular, slippery appendages fondling her now. Somehow, she wanted this to happen and for some reason, it didn't feel wrong even though it should have.

She dropped to her knees, placing one arm and hand against the shower wall to steady herself and used her other elsewhere. This pent up tension was too much at this point along with the urges accompanying it. Groans of frustration and pleasure escaped from her lips after a minute of efforts to stifle them. It felt too good to stop now and so she chose not to.

Just then she thought Guile had called out to her but wasn't for sure. It seemed as though she was at the lake and not even at his place. Sure enough though, it had been him calling and he grew concerned when there was no response coming from the other side.

"Li, are you doing all right in there?"

Ten seconds went by with no response and so he decided to try again as the groans that sounded painful grew louder.

"Li, answer me so I know that you're okay."

He heard a thud just then and panicked, thinking the worst.

'Damn it all, she could have fallen from exhaustion! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to allow her release from the hospital this suddenly!'

He quickly opened the door while looking away, rushing over to the shower and turning it off. He grabbed a towel hanging from the towel rack on the wall, covering her with it. She still continued to do whatever it was she had been doing. At first, he thought she had been on her knees due to pain but quickly realized what the actual reason was. She seemed to not have even realized he was there in the room with her and continued to moan in pleasure and fondle herself.

The towel nearly slipped off her as he knelt there, astounded. He looked away once again, quickly standing and exiting the room in an embarrassed haste.

'Li...what's happening to you?'

He went back into the kitchen and continued cooking, deciding to scramble eggs since that's how his brain felt. He was beyond confused, wondering how she could pleasure herself at a time such as this. This foreign presence could have a different effect on women but still, he would never have thought it would cause her to act in this way.

He had finished preparing their feast and was almost finished pouring their drinks as she walked into the room, still in the same towel. The same blush that still painted his face returned even brighter upon seeing her standing there, gently panting. A blush also painted her face. Her hip-length hair was let loose, clinging to her shoulders and back. Water dripped from her as she confidently walked over, pushing him against the table where he was just about to sit the food on.

"Li, what are you doing? This isn't like you at all. Is this what has been happening to you? How long have you felt this way, Li?"

She started kissing his neck while reaching for his hand, guiding it to her pelvic region. He forcefully pulled away from her, gently pushing against his ally and backed away.

"Li, this isn't you right now. You seem to be in some sort of trance."

She blinked several times then still approached him, smiling in an enticing fashion.

"It is me still, Guile. Right now, I do hunger but not for food..."

She sat down at the dining room table, sighing in defeat.

"Even though I feel this way, I'll behave until we talk again. Just feed me and I won't fight you about this."

He awkwardly poured them some orange juice and water then set the table. They both ate in silence until finishing. She got up, took their dishes to the kitchen and had them washed, dried and put away in no time. After finishing she returned, sitting back down across from him. She spoke first.

"Take me to that lake and I won't give you any more trouble. We don't have to talk about this ever again."

"Sure, take you there while M. Bison and his followers still live? Anyways, what is the point and where is this lake?"

"I'll show you how to get there. We still have time before the sunrise. You can watch if you want. I honestly do wish for you to partake in the session as well."

He gave her a quizzical look, standing up to go get dressed.

"I'm getting dressed and suggest that you do the same. I can't leave you alone so I guess our only option is for you to come with me; even though I'd rather not risk putting you in harm's way. I'm not sure if this truly is you talking or something else but Li, if you can hear me, just hang in there."

She followed closeby as he walked to his room. She stopped in the living room, changing into her pyjamas from yesterday and began to queitly sing a familiar song while crying silently. The tears just fell uncontrollably and suddenly. He was right. All Li could do was watch from the inside for now. It felt right even though it was wrong and although she didn't want to admit it, she truly didn't want whatever this was to end.


	4. Chapter 4 Dianthus, Dianthos

Chapter 4.

Dianthus, Dianthos

Before walking back to the living room dressed in his usual attire, he paused in the hallway, asking if she were finished dressing. She replied all she needed to do was put on slippers and then they could go. After a moment, he continued on his way. He crossed his arms while leaning against the wall beside the door, looking curiously at her.

"Are we ready to go yet?"

She smirked his way, caressing his chin playfully with her index finger as she replied, "Lead the way, big boy."

After doing so, his blush returned and he once again remained speechless upon noticing unwiped tear stains on her cheeks. If only he knew how to end this torment for her, he certainly would do it in a heartbeat.

'I swear to you Chun-Li, as soon as we find a way to end this suffering, I will; even if it costs me my life.'

After he opened the door and locked it, she spanked him on the rear, causing him to grunt in irritation. He turned to her with his eyebrows arched downwards, pissed off.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You have a nice ass...I just noticed now and couldn't stop looking at it. As a result, I had to slap it. Is there any way I can cope a feel before we get into the car and possibly more?"

He stared back in disbelief at her as he stormed down the stairs then unlocked his car door in a haste. Surely this couldn't really be Chun-Li doing all these things right now. It was someone else...Something else.

'I doubt it's Bison. If it were actually him or one of his followers controlling Li, there's a high probability I would already be dead by now. I'm just wondering what's so important about this damn lake.'

"Turn right here then after that, make a left at the second stop light."

He did as told and asked, "Now where to?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

He didn't care much for that response. This didn't seem good at all. An eerie feeling crept its way into his stomach, making him extremly anxious. They traveled down a dirt road for quite some time til he saw a stop sign.

"Make a left here."

He turned left. After fifteen more minutes, they came to a paved road.

"Turn left again then keep driving."

He did as told. It was nearly an hour before they had arrived at her childhood home.

"Park in the driveway here."

Upon putting the car in park, she casually strode out, walking gracefully, almost in a poignant manner. A soft smile spread upon her face while the memories came back, just as they had while in the shower. Animals began to rustle in the thicket, owls hooted and cats called out, searching for mates of their own. What sounded to be a dog gave a call, desiring the same outcome.

Guile had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Somehow if he talked now, he felt as though this would cause whatever dwelled within Li to become angry. Looking around him, the sky began turning a deep, gorgeous blue, sunrise threatening to reveal itself. Thoughts swarmed around in his head while watching her, following to the place which very well could lead to his demise. He looked at his watch. 6:50 a.m.. Ten minutes until sunrise.

'Somehow, I hope that we both can make it through this. I'm not certain what I'll do if whatever is controlling her tries to harm me...I don't think I could ever harm her, let alone kill if it came down to it. I doubt I'd be able to live with myself. This day can't be over with soon enough.'

After five more minutes of walking, they had arrived at last. She knelt down at the water's edge, hearing that same voice whispering and singing to her. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, beginning to synchronize with this powerful unknown force. Chun-Li opened her eyes in atsonishment after several moments, staring at the sight before her. She could suddenly see deep down into the lake bed, a beautiful crimson and pink Dianthus flower blooming quickly and floating to the surface. A whisper coaxed her to drink from the flowers petals. She did as directed, bringing the plant to her lips then placed the flower back.

Tendrils from the flower grabbed onto the lake bed's edge, snaking their way into the grass. Guile couldn't believe what he was seeing, nor could Li as she layed in the grass, shaking her head, trying to regain composure. Guile stood by her side, still not entirely certain what to do in this sutuation. After a brief pause, Li spoke first.

"Are you the one who has sang to me for all these years?"

"Come to me now, darling. I will tell when you consume me entirely. Swallow me whole and I will answer you and aid in your life's mission."

The otherworldly voice responded in a soft, sultry alto tone. Neither one could entirely grasp what was happening but she had to make a decision now.

"Make haste, Chun-Li. This will be your only opportunity for revenge. You prayed while laying in that hospital bed that you would avenge your parents and the ones you had lost from your village. You would do anything to achieve your mission. Now, I have answered. Make your choice."

She quickly swallowed the entire flower, which surprisingly tasted very sweet, disolving instantly upon contact once inside her mouth. As this happened, she got onto her hands and knees, feeling the nectar course throughout her body. This caused her to experience complete euphoria and heal any remaining wounds from her previous injury entirely. Another voice whispered to Guile. This time it was a deep tenor, sultry male's voice, beckoning him to the water's edge.

He gasped at this, softly asking, "Li, are you all right?" He placed a hand on her shoulder while she turned to hug him, responding, "Do this Guile, please. Help me avenge them as well. We can do this together..."

He shook his head in astonishment, looking into her eyes. It seemed that this was actually her now and she truly wanted him to do this. He sighed, nodding then knelt at the water's edge.

"Tell me what I need to do."

A second similar flower revealed itself to him from deep within the water, urging him to quickly drink. He did and underwent the same process, revealing nearly translucent figures of a male and female. The female looked to be dressed in a rather revealing oriental gown with colors similar to the flower from which she came. The outfit's torso had a diamond cut-out at her chest and revealed her arms and sides, including the majority of her hips. A strap was around her neck, a thin piece connecting the materiel at her breast which revealed most of her cleavage and the other thin piece connected in the back, revealing most of her pale skinned torso. A deep crimson open kimono had been draped loosely around her arms, making the outfit even more appealing. Her hair was a dark ocean blue and eyes were a honey, amber brown. A crown of flowers had adorned the top of her head, complimenting her flowing long hair.

Her partner had been topless, wearing a dark crimson roman-styled long tunic with a deep purple belt securing it in place. The belt had the same flower crest in its center that the two had just witnessed and consumed. His hair was a blood red and shoulder-length. It flowed as well while his dark topaz eyes looked them over. He on the other hand, had sun-kissed skin. The pair complimented each other nicely.

In no more than a minute's time would the sun rise and so the two beings had to speak quickly.

"I am Dianthus and he is my husband, Dianthos. We will aid you in whatever you ask, so long as you spare others lives. You may harm them and bring them to justice but do not kill them."

Dianthos spoke, his voice just as serious and firm as hers. "Kill them and we will depart from you, reversing what you had done. Your enemies will still live and roam free if you choose to disobey us. By consuming us, this is a binding agreement between you, the hosts, our vessels and us, the passengers, your inhabitants."

He gave his wife a chance to speak, glancing her way.

"You will have the ability to subdue your enemies with seduction. Do not fret, the insides of your body are host to us and so you will still remain pure. Your insides are now our insides, serving as a coating...a protectant. We will explain more when you wake. Sleep now in this blanket of grass, in this warm thicket. Rest, beloved ones...Rest and finish our binding session."

Some sort of sparkles had began forming around them, revealing themselves to be beautiful, golden fireflies. They formed a protective thicket around the two as both lost consciousness simultaneously, softly falling from their knees to the soft grass. The godly pair transferred into their hosts as the sun made its presence known, just as Dianthus and Dianthos, moments before. Never would anything be the same from this point onwards.


	5. Chapter 5 Bonding Session

Chapter 5. Bonding Session

Guile awoke first, thick brush concealing the majority of his view. Quickly after waking, the bundle of sticks had disappeared, almost as if they had never been there in the first place. The sun was already in the process of setting. This caused panic to set in as he hurriedly checked his cell phone. Six missed calls were displayed on the screen. All from headquarters.

"Damn it to hell, what even happened here?!"

He looked over at his side, noticing Li sleeping peacefully until hearing her comrade speak. Her eyes opened slowly, a yawn escaped. She stretched, feeling restful for a change. She was beginning to wonder if that feeling would ever return again. Sheer relief washed over while experiencing a clear mind; something else Li had missed.

"Li, we need to leave here now. Headquarters has called six times and my supervisor has even messaged me three, which isn't a good sign. I have to get in contact with them immediately but the service is poor in this area. Let's get back in to town."

She rubbed her eyes, slowly getting to her feet. Guile trekked on ahead, practically sprinting. Li did her best to keep with his pace, walking briskly herself. She called after him the moment he wasn't visible. Surely he knew were to go...Surely.

"Guile! Where did you go off to?"

A moment later she spotted him leaning against his own car, arms crossed. He cracked a smile while walking around to the passenger's side, opening the door for her.

"Always waiting on a woman."

She rolled her eyes at him, scoffing.

"Well, I'm certainly relieved that last night didn't change you...whatever happened then. I can only remember bits and pieces. We certainly had walked for quite some time. At least we're all right..."

Just then, quickly and violently, everything came pouring back into her memory. He witnessed the same experience as well, both clutching their heads simultaneously. After a minute, they got into the car, shaking the feeling off. This happening caused them to feel strange; almost unwelcomed in a sense.

Li sat back, pulling the lever underneath her seat. She felt embarrassed upon recalling how she had touched herself yesterday and even continued doing so as Guile stood there before her, if only it had been for a second. At least he actually covered her with a towel, looking away in the process. Then what all happened after...

'I can't believe I had said those things...I even slapped him on his...behind.'

She shook her head, buckling the seat belt. In an attempt to relax, her eyes slowly closed, listening to Guile for a moment.

"I do have some good news about Headquarters. I called them while waiting on you for a minute. They had informed me that teenagers were posing as the former crime syndicate. I believe the feelings we had previously been experiencing were the result of lingering psychological trauma and may still be. This aside, we still should remain on our guard. However, as far as today is concerned, there isn't any need. Why not have a good time?"

Suddenly, Li realized that Dianthus wasn't the only one influencing her to make decisions; not only from yesterday but for most of her life. Even before last night had happened, somehow she had always been with her. She could recall doing things as a small child that were rather impulsive and even rebellious. Some nights she would sneak out and other times, she would choose the first sparring rival who challenged, even if they were stronger. Now, this was all making sense...

'So that's how I really feel about Guile...I actually want him?'

A blush spread heavily across her face upon opening her eyes. She heard everything said but at the same time, this realization was all very new.

"Yes, I would like that."

He noticed her beet-red face yet chose to say nothing at this time.

"We can go anywhere you want Li. I'm leaving the decision to you."

She gave a small chuckle, answering, "I think I would like it if we just stayed in-doors for the day."

He gave an awkward look out of the window then arched a brow.

"Li, are you sure that's what you really want?"

She giggled, closed her eyes and then allowed her mind to wander for the rest of the ride. Guile sighed, choosing to drive the remaining distance while keeping his thoughts hidden. He wasn't sure if it was for the best to say anything at all at this point.

An hour later they had arrived safely back. He opened the door for her as usual after arrival, quickly walking to the entrance after. For whatever reason, excitement overwhelmed him. She also felt the same, eagerness overwhelming her. Both yearned for something similar even though neither could forwardly admit this.

After getting inside, neither quite knew what to say and so they just sat on the couch. Li broke the brief silence, suggesting she should cook something for dinner since evening had swiftly been approaching..

"Why don't I cook tonight? I may as well start on dinner..."

He nodded, muttering, "That would be fine. Li, how are you feeling? Do you need any medicine?"

"No, that won't be necassary. I feel great actually. What happened last night...It healed me completely and I no longer feel overly-exhausted or as though I'm in pain. Don't you feel the same way, Guile?"

He nodded, smiling. His eyes followed her to the kitchen and he felt as though he should help her in case she needed anything. After a moment of mulling it over, he decided that would be for the best.

Before he walked in, she already was starting to prepare noodles and spring rolls with asparagus. His eyes widened in surprise, shocked at how quickly she worked. His mouth fell open while watching her move effortlessly, bending over from time to time in order to check the baking rolls and asparagus.

He wanted to discuss with her even further about what all had happened but he couldn't do it now; not while seeing her in this way. She seemed so tame now, docile. He wasn't used to seeing her this fragile either. The urge to resist her was difficult enough, no need adding any more fuel to the already growing fire.

He sat at the dining room table, patiently waiting.

"I'll clear the table and wash the dishes after we finish. It's kind of you to do this, Li."

She shrugged, coming out for a minute to talk. She leaned against the wall, taking in his fairly large apartment. She had missed visiting with him while on her last solo assignment before he had assisted her. She'd been so busy then there had been no time to contact anyone- or for them to do the same for that matter- for nearly a month. She almost forgot what his place looked like, along with him. That recent experience truly had traumatized her, along with any interaction in regards to Shadaloo...

She had not only missed him subconsciously but Lin and Cammy as well. Her mind wandered to Ken and Ryu, thinking how their lives were turning out so well. Ken already had a fiance and the two men had proven their worth both inside and outside of fighting tournamnets worldwide.

'And what of me? Can I truly call myself a strong woman? What have I done that is so special?'

"It's nothing. Besides, what else could I have done to repay you for allowing me to stay with you...here."

She noticed a growing bulge in his pants then averted her gaze but it wasn't soon enough.

"Li, how long have you felt this way for?"

She sat down at his side, sighing.

"For most of my life, truthfully. It felt different as a child, coming in the form of excitement and causing me to become overly bold and confident at times. This seemed to start instantly after coming into contact with that nearby lake. I had been no older than five at the time...

Then when I became a young woman, a teenager well, that's when all I wanted to do was train and work out, pushing myself past breaking points. There were times when all I wanted to do was rest but refused to. I not only wanted to follow in my father's footsteps but also keep the ever-growing arousal...umm, well, we should talk about something else, shouldn't we?"

Their eyes met immediately afterwards, both blushing heavily again.

"Li, I'm not certain how long I can continue pretending that I don't want you. Tell me, did you mean to do what you had done here yesterday? Was that actually you?"

She bit her bottom lip, hurriedly standing up and practically running back into the kitchen.

"I think the food's almost ready. I should season everything now before serving."

She stayed in there for ten minutes until returning, serving him first. He stood to go get her food in order to return the favor and they made contact. He started to walk away then stopped, experiencing the overwhelming sensation to take her now. He gritted his teeth, balling his fists as she stood rather motionless as well. Both had far too many thoughts and feelings coursing throughout their being to react instantly and neither knew quite how the other felt.

He wrapped his arms around her after a brief pause while feeling her heart beat as he pressed her to him, fighting back the urge to cry.

"Have you been in pain for this long as well?"

His hand cradled her head as she looked up to him, responding, "Take it away, Guile. Make me feel good, won't you? Don't you remember what they told us last night? We can still remain pure since this is their body too...Even if that's not true, I can't stand this wait either; this immense urge to engage in an erotic session of passion. That's what I hunger for most."

He shook his head, wishing he had never spoken of that matter. He felt that his judgement was clouded as he let go of her.

"Li, forgive me when I say this but I don't think it would be right. In my eyes, I only wish to see you as a younger sister, not a lover. Besides, don't you want to be in love and married when that happens?"

"Guile, please just make me feel...something."

Her eyes began welling up while their gaze still locked together. He sighed in response, walking past her to the kitchen before kissing her forehead.

"Li, I thought you wanted this from the start. You told me not long after we had met that you wanted to have a husband when the time was right and to have two children of your own."

He made her plate, sitting it down on the table. She went back into the kitchen, pouring sweet tea. She hastily brought it back, giving thanks in one sentence then began eating without saying another word. Once more, they both ate in silence just as before. She looked frustrated while guilt spread across his face.

'Perhaps this really is what she wants. Just to make certain, I should clarify after dinner.'

Minutes later, he cleared the table, did dishes and then came back into the dining room, only to find it empty. He arched his brow again, curious as to where it was she had gone off to. He hoped it wasn't to the shower again and the events of this morning wouldn't repeat themselves. This all felt surreal and much too sudden.

He checked the living room, the bathroom and stopped in front of the bedroom when finished. He placed his head against the door, hearing no sound from the other side. He exhaled in relief, cautiously entering the room. Upon viewing a relaxed Chun-Li on his bed, he chuckled. She appeared to be meditating, breathing out and in at a steady pace.

"Li, I'm glad you're relaxed." He looked at the wall clock. Much to his surprise, it was already nine in the evening. He didn't feel all that tired and this wasn't exactly close to the time he went to sleep. He felt awkward again, scratching the back of his head.

"Li, I think I'm going to clean for a little while. Let me know if you need anything, all right?"

He turned to leave but before he could, she spoke, answering all of his previous questions in rapid succession.

"It truly was me wanting you yesterday, I did say all of those things and mean them, yes I want to be in love when I make love and I have been in an aroused state for most of my life. No, there isn't any physical pain that comes along with it, only mental and emotional. I do want someone desperately to love and be loved in return. After all, who doesn't?"

He stared back at her over his shoulder incredulously, speechless.

"Of course."

Her eyes opened as a serious expression painted her face.

"I think that I feel love towards you. I'm not entirely certain if I'm in love with you, Guile. I do, however, know fully well that I want you and can sense the mutual feeling. It's practically emanating from you as we speak. You can feel this too, can't you?"

He hesitated before answering, keeping his back turned. Right before he proceeded on his way, he gave an answer.

"I have. Even before now."

An hour passed by as Li continued meditating and Guile cleaned nearly every single thing in his apartment, saving the bedroom for last. She startled out of her relaxed trance the moment she had experienced a vision; an alarming one at that.

'Surely it's no more than a dream. I doubt it means anything. I think Guile had been right about the psychological impact in regards to Shadaloo's demise. I must be worrying for nothing.'

She checked the clock this time. Li couldn't believe how quickly time seemed to pass by. It only felt as though she meditated for five minutes, not an hour. She noticed a shelf containing many books to her left and then a decently sized t.v. on another shelf in her frontal view filled with movies and the like. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a couple gaming systems. It looked as though he had a Sega Genesis and Atari 7800. She wondered if he ever had the time to play.

'I highly doubt he ever plays these, let alone watches t.v.. I can't stop thinking about him...especially how he may feel inside...'

Just then he entered, turning on the t.v. and asked a simple yet unexpected question which answered her previous thought.

"Would you like to watch a movie or perhaps play a game? I occassionally do this in my spare time, which is quite rare."

She chuckled gently at first and then belted out in laughter, playfully punching his arm. His face revealed a bewildered, perplexed expression at her reaction. He felt beyond confused, wondering what could have possibly been the cause of this. She rolled onto her back and held onto her sides due to the intensity of the laughter.

"What is so funny? It was a simple question!"

"I thought...haha! You were just...just some tight-wad, wet blanket, stick-in-the-mud! I never actually...thought you did any activities related to entertainment purposes! Hah!"

He exhaled sharply, grabbed ahold of her arms and stratled her.

"Why you! You take that back! This is almost as bad as the prank you had pulled while at that same hospital after Bison's downfall five months ago!"

He meant to be playful about the matter then suddenly realized what position he had just put them both in. He mounted her with her legs spread open. He sputtered at first, getting up to leave.

"I, Li, I'm sorry about-"

She grabbed his face, kissing him with a deep urgency, a deep urgency that needed fulfilled now. She entwined her tongue with his, softly moaning. He remained rather motionless throughout this occurence, stunned beyond belief. The blood began rushing elsewhere from within the two, heads beginning to haze over. There was no possible way this could actually be happening here and now...

'She is twenty but still, this doesn't feel right.'

He had to forcibly remove her hold from around his head after a moment, gripping quite tightly onto her forearms. One thing had been for certain; she was going to be more than hard to handle...or resist.

He pinned her down once more, sighing in dismay.

"Li, you understand what the potential consequences and repercussions of your actions may be if you choose to go through with this, don't you?"

She nodded, giving a stoic expression in return to his opposed one.

"Yes, even if the deities aren't being completely truthful, I still want this. I want you to be the first one to take me, Guile. You wanted to help me have my revenge and I wish to return the favor. I did truthfully pray while at the hospital that no matter what it took, Shadaloo would be no more and here's the answer."

He scoffed, removing himself from her embrace.

"Li, I'm not entirely certain if what we had witnessed last night was due to some prank from imposter's or a hallucinogenic drug. Why do we no longer feel that re-occuring pain? It's been at least a day now, one would think that harboring foreign anomalies within could make this torment even worse."

"You do make a valid point Guile but think it over. The pain had ceased the moment we allowed them entrance into our bodies. Not only that, it's becoming almost impossible for us to keep away from each other when it comes to arousal. Why is that Guile, huh? Do you have any possible answers to these facts?"

She undressed in front if him, throwing her clothes to the side. He averted his gaze once more, fists balled. Anger began to overtake him now. Anger and arousal, not a good combination. He had no sure answer to their predicament, yet only believed in logical reasons and possibilities.

"Look at me, Guile. What repulses you so much you wouldn't want to have vengeance against your enemies? By declining their offer, we will bring dishonor on those we had loved. If this is what it's going to take, how can you refuse?"

He casted a frigid look her way, anger causing him to release a powerful burst of energy. His "sonic boom" or rather "burst" attack had shaken the apartment, so much so that the floor tiles were uprooted.

"Damn it, what does that have anything to do with this situation?! The answer is no, we're going to find a rational explanation for this cause along with an alternative solution to resolve any potential threats and that is final!"

He walked around to the other side of the bed, throwing her clothes back. They collided with her torso, ironically covering her even though that had not been her desired outcome.

"What are you running from? I know your anger comes from something else. Why can't you tell me?"

"It doesn't matter. Just go to sleep and we'll figure something out in the morning."

"Yeah, and wait for how long? How long will we have to keep "figuring things out"?"

She spoke in a sarcastic and mocking way, putting much emphasis on certain words. He attempted to breathe deeply at this time. It wasn't working.

"You are just too proud and arrogant to accept someone else's help who's higher than you, is that it? Or hmm, perhaps I should look for a "logical explanation". The real reason may originate from the possibility that you are unable to conquer your own selfish fears."

"I don't want to lose you, too."

His gaze pierced through her soul, causing a tremble. The sadness behind his eyes proved he wasn't lying about this.

"I never wanted to get this close to you in the first place. I didn't want to because that's what had happened with everyone else I had lost. Why didn't you do the same, Li? How dense and naive could you be after losing most of your family to that...thing?"

A long pause followed after this as she mulled over his response, hanging her head. Her lips became ajar while pondering and after a minute, she did speak. She gave a response that wounded him to the core.

"I grew close to others in order to avoid ending up as bitter, selfish and miserable as you; despite the risk of loss. You told me that you would help and you lied."

She stood, dressing while giving a ruthless glare of her own.

"Don't worry about me anymore, Guile. I think I can take it from here. Do me a favor and don't follow me this time. Hopefully if I do die, you won't have to witness that painful torment only you seem to know."

Her words stung worse than any sting and were far more toxic than any venom. She had said what she thought to be her parting words in an emotionless, dry tone.There he stood with darkened eyes, anger violently evolving into rage. What happened next could only be described as barbaric or even savage...Something that a monster would do.

(I will forewarn this next part is quite violent in a sexual sense and is practically forced. It is still considered to be consensual but is borderline assault. If you are opposed to this, I would advise to not read this next chapter even though it may contain plot twists. Just thought to give insight in advance.)


	6. Chapter 6 Binding Session

Before she had the chance to exit, he grabbed ahold of her arm, keeping her in place. She gasped, freezing in horror. This grip felt chillingly similar to Bison's.

"Guile, let me go..."

"You can call me bitter, selfish or any other conjurable term but never call me a liar. Do you understand me, Chun-Li?"

He removed his hand but it wasn't soon enough. She held onto her forearm while whimpering, noticing clear bruises. With an unforseen rage of her own, she suddenly slapped him with a force powerful enough to propel him into his own wall. Upon impact, he had left a slight depression.

"If you wanted to fight before I left, why hadn't you said something?"

Her confidence remained the same; only her strength had changed due to Dianthus. However, his had as well and so the odds would be a little against her physically. She quickly shook her head, realizing how deeply her words had hurt him.

'Why in the hell couldn't I have kept those thoughts to myself?! I didn't need to say those things out loud! I really hurt him...'

He hurled a burst of energy her way which she attempted to dodge and yet, her efforts were futile. The impact of the sheer force caused balance to ve lost, providing him with the upper hand. He took advantage of this, getting behind her in order to restrain movement. He picked her up off the ground, walking back to the bed. Tearing both his and her clothes off, he pinned her down once more, except this time with the full intent to have complete satisfaction.

Her back was to him but he changed that after turning his ally over with ease. She closed her eyes tightly, breathing heavily.

"Is this what you want to prepare for? Being treated like a slut?"

He placed his face inches away from hers, gritting his teeth. His grip around her wrists felt similar to how a snake's would when constricting its prey. If she wanted his mercy and to appeal to his better nature- whether this really was Guile or not (she had no idea)- then acting fast was the only answer.

"Guile, forgive me, please. I wasn't thinking straight when I-"

"Spewed poison from your mouth? Was it because you were thinking with what's between your legs and doing what a damn animal would?!"

He started to violently rub her lower half, startling her even further. He actually leaned inwards and began biting down on her neck. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood or do severe damage but it was definitely going to leave a mark...and bruise for that matter.

This caused her to let out a withheld moan, leading to shame in turn. She gripped onto his back then began stroking him from underneath.

"Yes, Guile. I've wanted you to show me how good it felt to be pleased...and how it felt to be treated this way. I never wanted to admit this but, I've always wanted my first experience to be brutal...To be so rough that I could hardly walk the next day."

He grabbed a fistfull of her hair with one hand, pulled it back and then inserted his middle finger with his other.

"And so it shall be."

"Call me...call me a-uhh!"

She moaned in mid-sentence after feeling his finger discover her ultimate erogenous zone. He gave a devilish smirk upon realizing this, covering his mouth over hers while using his tongue just as she had last time; except now the pleasure felt unrestrained and exceedingly intense. His kisses alone were enough to send her into orgasm.

"Call me a slut! I want to be your slut..."

Right before things could transgress any further, Guile's hold lessened and his expression softened.

'He must have been experiencing a similar situation. He said and acted upon what he had truly thought...I think there's much more to last night than he wishes to admit or accept. However, this does confirm my previous suspician of who had really been in control of Guile at the time. Hmmm, they must have the ability to also force us to act how we truly feel as well...I can't come to terms with what I'm even saying.'

"Li, I don't want your first time to be this way. I have no idea what's happening to us but whatever it is, it's not beneficial. Please reconsider what we're about to do. If we hold out a little longer, we may be able to avoid what-I can't believe I'm actually admitting this- but what dwells within. Whatever these things are, they might go away after a short while. It seems as though they feed primarily off of energy generated by arousal and most likely sex. I still feel energized, despite thoroughly cleaning and exercising for an hour. It almost felt as though I never had."

She frowned, tightening her grip around him this time.

"Guile, we can't stop now. What makes a difference how this happens between us? Would you rather I lost my purity to Bison or Vega? Is that what you're wanting?"

He gave a raspy response while rolling over onto his back. His hands ran through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Li, don't say that, please."

She ran a hand over his stomach, trailing it towards his member. Before she could touch, he gently grabbed, preventing any further action.

"Whatever energy source they use is impertinent to us...They provide help and in return we satisfy their needs. I'm glad you're beginning to understand this. With all respect, don't fight the pleasure that you crave, Sir."

She licked his neck, then trailed her tongue down to his nipples, gently licking and biting them. Seconds later, she gave him butterfly kisses on his stomach while straddling this time, her mouth almost coming into contact with the wishful source of her pleasure. He grabbed ahold of both hands, leading her upwards and away from his lower half.

"I'll position you in a different manner. We'll be able to give each other pleasure simultaneously by doing this."

He placed one hand on her stomach and the other held her leg, reversing her position. Before she knew it, his member was directly below her mouth and her privates were...almost above his head.

"I'll need to move you back a little in order to...well...reach."

He grabbed her hips, now able to continue the session. She struggled to get a firm grip around him as well as a good angle. She couldn't wrap her mind around how big he was while watching this thing twitch. He had to be nearly nine inches in length and she needed to use two hands in order to please him. It seemed to have a pulse of its own. She hesitated for a moment, feeling too embarrassed to ask.

"Here, this should help you."

He braced his feet against the bed, momentarily thrusting towards her. He held the position, allowing her to do as she pleased. They both made an effort in giving each other pleasure beforehand, using their tongues and hands the best way they knew how.

She changed speeds while stroking, starting slow then increasing speed after a few minutes. She did her best when using her tongue and sucked after licking a few times, not certain if she was even doing this right. There had been several times Li needed to stop due to the intensity of his pleasure given. She moaned loudly while finding the task increasingly difficult to keep with his pace.

She felt his tongue press heavily against her clitoris, trailing it between there and her vaginal canal, sticking the organ in and out while rubbing his middle finger against where it had previously been. After nearly five minutes of sucking and licking her, this caused a cry to escape from his ally's mouth.

"Ahh, I might...release...Hah."

She moaned and let out a rasp before orgasming, her fluids slowly seeping out. She grabbed ahold of his thighs and grinded against his mouth while experiencing this euphoria, panting in ecstasy.

"Guile, please...Have me."

He let her go as he got out from beneath, placing her onto her back.

"We can go as slow or fast as you want. I'm not pushing you into anything but I can't wait for much longer..."

He brought her to his chest, embracing his lover as he rubbed himself against her. His member throbbed, seeking entrance. It took everything in his being to resist entering, kissing her instead. She stroked his back, feeling pre-ejaculation mix with her own fluids. With each kiss he gave, she returned ones of her own, the next one filled with even more longing than the last.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can't control myself any longer."

He moaned into her ear as she wrapped her legs around his back, his tip slipping inside.

She felt pain from his width, pleading with him to pull out for a moment.

"Oww, Guile, that's hurting. Please, pull out for a second."

Just then, they felt a tingling sensation from one another, immense pleasure engulfing them. She still felt more pain than pleasure currently, thus, asking him once more. What felt to be tiny tendrils began rubbing inside their nether-regions, resulting in him losing complete control over his own actions.

"Please Guile, this hurts..."

"Forgive me."

And with that he entered her, fully inserting himself. She seemed to be pulling him into her, almost as if wanting him to never leave. He at least thrusted slow and gently at first, still cradling her in his arms. She let out painful moans, sobbing briefly every now and then.

"Owww, Sir, please...please."

He felt her insides cling to him, gripping tightly around his shaft. If anything, he wasn't about to stop. He wanted to and yet, Dianthos wouldn't allow this, nor would his partner. Once they began a session, there would be no stopping until both felt complete satisfaction and exhaustion. Until both had been bound spiritually and mentally to the other.

After twelve hours of almost constant love-making the two were at last bound. They had each other in nearly every position fathomable, unable to count the number of times they had release. Both were relieved to at last feel immense satisfaction after their concluded session, however neither could fully come to terms with all that had recently happened. Everything changed much too quickly for their liking.

The intensity of their situation had caused them to fall into a deep slumber lasting well into the evening hours. Little did either know what the next five days would hold for them. They both will be pushed beyond their limits, beyond everything they know to be reality. Those dwelling within were bound to make certain their vessels couldn't possibly fail in their mission. Not even the devil himself could prevent this.


	7. Chapter 7 Confusion

After quite some time of sleeping, the two woke with Li opening her eyes first this time. She looked over at Guile feeling more than puzzled then pulled the covers away. Much to her bewilderment, she was dressed. She didn't feel different physically but on a mental aspect, she was more than drained. Nothing made sense at this point. Whatever happened with him last night must not have actually taken place...At least not in their world.

"Guile! Guile, wake up!"

She gave a low whispered hiss as he groggily rubbed his eyes and stretched. He looked over at Li while yawning then tiredly asked "what" as a bright orb swayed at the foot of the bed. His expression quickly changed to shock as all he could do was look onward. Seconds later the orb split into two and then each took turns speaking. The left spoke first and in a male's voice.

"Both of you are fully bound. You may now begin your journey."

"However, before you begin, we will answer any questions you may have since there may be many."

Li spoke first in an unsure tone, feeling somewhat panicked.

"Did we actually...Do anything last night? And if so then why are we still dressed?"

The female spoke again, reassuring Li.

"You are bound both mentally and spiritually, not physically. Humans would call what had taken place last night an "illusion". This is what will happen with your enemies. Both during and after their session they will experience interactions which seem real yet are not. Your interaction began when Guile laid down at your side, before your quarrel, Li."

The male spoke next, practically interrupting his ally.

"None will wake from the session since none are still among the living. We will take them where they need to be after this journey has concluded."

Guile interjected, astounded by this revelation.

"Wait, so what you're saying is that Bison and his drones really aren't alive?"

Both responded in unison, "Precisely".

Li shook her head in disbelief, asking several of her own.

"How are they still even here then? Are they being controlled? Why are you both orbs now?"

Dianthus gave a small sigh then spoke after a moment.

"They all are being controlled by a dark force called "Bahtus". Its main focus is to cause misery and gain control over everything in its wake. Whenever a willing vessel gives into this false "power" that vessel must agree to give their soul in order to gain this said "power". In doing so, that soul loses their life force. If that vessel has followers of their own then they too will almost certainly agree to this and lose their own life force.

As for the two of us being in light form, this is how you both will now perceive us since having been bound. Not only are you bound with one another, you are also fully bound with us."

Li looked at the glowing lights suspiciously, asking a thoughtful question.

"You had explained how he and his followers were dead...How would you even know this if both of you had primarily been residing dormant in a lake for centuries?"

Dianthos spoke, answering his host patiently.

"We both knew after your encounter with him and the others. Since we had been with you throughout childhood and until now, we have had the opportunity to discover various vessel's life forces or lack thereof. Neither he nor his followers had a life force; only a distant dark energy."

Li slightly blushed while thinking back to what all had happened between the two. She still wondered if they willingly felt and said everything to each other not only yesterday but over the last three days.

"I just need to know one last thing. When we spoke to one another over the past several days, did we truly mean all that had been said?"

Dianthus answered "yes" then briefly hesitated until continuing with a mischievous tone.

"I did however cause your lips to voice what your minds were thinking at times...along with hands."

Both lights disappeared afterwards since neither spoke for a minute. They simply sat there in disbelief, not entirely sure what to do. Guile made the first move after thinking the situation over.

"I can go and take care of this, Li. You should remain here and continue to recover."

"No Guile, we need to do this together."

"Li, you shouldn't over-exert yourself. You've already been through-"

She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye, more than certain this was the right decision.

"Enough Guile. I'm going with you and that's final. We're stronger together, anyway. Somehow, I feel that if we're apart during this then we won't be able to defeat him and the others."

His gaze briefly turned away until slowly meeting hers as he sighed, giving in.

"I can't ever win with you, can I?"

She let go of his hands, stood then walked towards the bathroom.

"No and the sooner you realize that the better. Now lets get going."


	8. Chapter 8 Targets

The pair decided it best to drive near to the original Shadaloo base until recieving some sort of prompt from their otherworldly allies. Before even reaching the halfway point, Li's phone went off. Both Lin and Cammy were trying to call. Guile's also rang, practically in unison. Ryu answered when Guile picked up along with Ken and then Abel.

"What is it?"

"We're concerned for the both of you. Where are you now? I have a strange feeling that something isn't right."

"What do you think, Guile?! We've been trying to call for the last hour! Where the hell have you two been?!"

"Damn, calm down Ken. I don't think your temper is helping the situation."

Able's voice gave away his concern too. Guile knew his friends were concerned for them both but he didn't want any of them to risk getting harmed or worse. This was something the pair needed to do on their own...Of course, along with the help of two higher beings.

"We're doing fine. Li and I are just going out for a joy ride. I'll have to call you back later."

Before the other three could say anything more, the call ended. Ken grimaced, pounding a fist on some table at a diner. Abel sighed, shaking his head hopelessly. Ryu had his arms crossed, staying silent for the time being.

"Damn it all! I didn't have time to get a location on him! Something definitely isn't right. Those two could be in immediate danger and all we're doing is sitting here and twiddling our thumbs!"

"Listen, if you ask me, I think we need to give them space. They've been through enough already; especially Chun-Li."

"I can't agree with you, Abel. We've all been through hell, not just them. I almost died because of Vega and Bison, both of us almost had. Those two can't go after them alone. They won't last long."

Ryu uncrossed his arms, responding in a calm tone.

"They will reach out to us if choosing to. Now, all we can do is wait; wait and build up strength."

Ken groaned while sulking, resting his cheek on a propped up fist. Abel waved down a waitress and placed his order. Ryu hoped that waiting really was the right option.

Li quickly answered her call, Lin speaking first and not giving her a chance to do so.

"Li! Cammy and I have been trying to call you all evening! Did you lose your phone?"

"No, I didn't. I just need some space right now."

"We've been giving you space for the last two days! What's really going on, Li? Are you positive everything is well?"

"Yes Cammy, everything is fine. Guile and I are about to go to bed early. I'll call you and Lin in the morning, all right?"

"Fine but we're both holding you to that!"

Lin hung up first. Both women sat on a couch at Lin's place as she turned the t.v. on, carelessly flipping through the channels. She had a bag of Doritos chips on her lap, eating a few here and there. After a moment she offered Cammy some who politely declined the offer, leaning back. Both let out a lengthy sigh, giving one another a look.

"You're not thinking what I am, are you?"

Cammy nodded, brow furrowed in a troubled expression.

"If a situation has anything to do with those assholes then it can't be good. We have to get in touch with Ken and then make our way back to our shared nemesis and his gang of delinquents."

"Knowing those two, they probably went back to the original base...Where it happened before."

Lin grabbed her keys as Cammy hastily dialed Ken's number. They had to hurry or else the outcome of this predicament could prove fatal this time.

Ken looked at the number as Abel scarfed down a plate of fries and a burger. He shrugged, answering the call while putting her on speaker.

"Ken? Where are you now?"

"I'm with Ryu and Abel. We're at a diner, why?"

"Something isn't right with Li, I can tell by the way she spoke. Call it women's intuition if you will. Anyway, tell me your location and we'll meet you there. Lin and I are about to get into the car now."

"It's on Wu-han Rd. South 2nd street. Place is called "Sophia's Diner". Know where that is?"

"Yeah, I think I've been there a couple times before. We'll be there in ten minutes."

The call ended as Ken let out a deep sigh, crossing his arms this time. Both he and Ryu decided to place their orders seeing as how none would be leaving anytime soon.

Guile and Li didn't speak for the remainder of the drive. She curled up on the seat, resting for a brief while. He came to a stop at a grassy clearing turning off the engine. He got out while Li woke up, stretching before making her exit. He produced binoculars from his pocket, gazing off in the distance at that same far off island from before. She sleepily asked "See any movement?" He shook his head, putting the item away.

"No but you can take a look if you want. I'm only curious as to how we'll be getting over there without a boat."

Li shook her head in response this time, replying "That's fine. I believe you. I'm certain we'll figure a plan out together."

Just then, the two familiar orbs appeared directly in front of the two, Dianthus speaking first then Dianthos.

"There is no need for you to go there. We shall guide you from this point onward."

"Only with your consent, of course."

"Why appear now? We needed you twenty minutes ago."

Li sighed, adding "Sure would have been nice."

"You would not have had the opportunity to speak with your friends. While we will be aiding you, this world will appear to have stopped. Time itself will have appeared to pause. This is due to our divine intervention and the effects that it has with mortals."

"Unfortunately, this will not effect Bison and his followers since none of them are truly living. We must go now, quickly."

Both Li and Guile gave inquiring looks at each other then the pair.

"Why do we need to rush?"

Dianthus clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Because Guile, your enemies are closer than you think but this time, from beneath."

Li placed a hand on her hip, asking "Underground?"

"You will soon discover this and more. They are scheming a vile, sinister plan at this time. We must hurry before any of these wretches have the chance to enact their horrid plan."

Li nodded at Dianthos's response.

"All right then, just how will you take us there?"

Two peculiar and nearly translucent bubbles appeared in the air in front of the two with one accommodating Guile's size and the other Li's. This all seemed too good to be true yet nevertheless, here they were now, on their way to defeat sworn enemies once and for all. Oddly enough, the crescent moon grew bright as the wind picked up, beginning to blow everything in its wake then stopping as soon as the two bubbles formed. Time truly did appear to have ceased.

Meanwhile, Cammy and Lin arrived at the diner, now speaking with Ken and the others.Ken waved her over while Ryu sipped tea and ate a rice patty. Just then Abel's desert arrived along with Ken's plate filled with a burger and fries, resembling Abel's from earlier. Lin pulled up a chair for Cammy to sit at the table's side then casually sat beside Ryu. Cammy flipped the chair around while straddling it, wearing a standard pair of blue jeans, a white tee and her usual combat boots with her hair in a loose ponytail for a change. It didn't help that Lin's hair was let loose and she wore a rather short black skirt with stockings and heels paired with a tight buttoned up salmon colored blouse that looked practically see-through.

Both Abel and Ken awkwardly scratched the back's of their heads almost in unison, red showing on their cheeks. Ryu opened his eyes upon hearing them sit, even slightly blushing himself. He quickly averted his gaze in order to regain self-composure then looked back after a few seconds. The two ladies thought nothing of it, Lin speaking first.

"We need to go to where Shadaloo's base used to be. Cammy and I know that those two have to be there."

Cammy nodded in approval as Abel spoke up.

"I'm in agreement with her. I don't think it would be a wise choice to wait any longer."

Ken stood then stretched, asking for the check after scarfing down his own meal.

"Then it's settled, we're going. Ryu, you can either stay or come with us, choice is yours. Wouldn't feel the same without you though, I can tell you that."

He let out a long sigh as Lin practically dragged Cammy over to the dessert selections then pointed to all of the food on the menu that still seemed rather foreign to her.

"We gotta get some food and sweets to go! I'm starving!"

"You just ate, Lin. Now I understand why you and Li get along so well. You're practically twins."

She beamed with joy replying "Yeah, I know! It's uncanny how much we have in common, isn't it?! Ooh, I want that meal for today then this one for tomorrow...No wait, I think that I want this one!"

"Lin, you have to tell the cashier which number you want as well as the toppings for your meal."

After walking out with handfuls of food, the group climbed into their designated vehicles. Lin decided to drive this time, eating here and there while following Ken, offering Cammy some of her extras who did accept. They both ate a loaded cheeseburger with napkins placed on laps, sipping a pop every now and then. Lin blared the radio the whole way there in her four door Subaru while Cammy finished up her own meal, massaging her temples when finished. In Ken's jeep all sat in silence, pondering this troubling predicament.

After half an hour they had at last arrived near to the destination...Or at least where they thought it should have been. The island did appear to be off in the distance but a thicket now covered where a pathway used to be. It was as if this part of the pathway had never existed.

All exited their vehicles, vexed at this unexpected turn of events. There wasn't any way of getting around that. Unless...

"Ryu, I think it's time we used the Hadou again. And this time, full force. You all might want to stand back for this and I mean at least half a mile."

They did as requested, watching somewhat close by. Both men gave it their all, somehow breaking through to the other side of this mysterious covering. What other sight they beheld perplexed everyone even further. A thin plastic film in appearance seemed to stretch all the way from the ground up to the sky. Everyone stood looking onward in bewilderment, uncertain of what to do.

"It seems as though we have come to an impass."

Cammy placed a thoughtful hand on her chin then suddenly felt an unwelcomed energy; as did the others. A tranquilizer dart had accompanied that feeling, unfortunately finding its mark in everyone's neck.

"Yes, it seems you have."

That same sickening, unpleasant voice filled their ears. All clutched their necks soon after feeling the quick sting of the dart's tip. None were able to withstand the effects of the sedative, succumbing to the substance in a matter of seconds. Their vision clouded as all fell to their knees, loosing consciousness while a small group of dark figures emerged into view. He wasn't dead after all.


	9. Chapter 9 Nemesis or Lover?

The pair hesitantly stepped into the strange bubbles, shocked upon feeling the objects hovering above ground. Before they knew it, both were submerged underwater, traveling at a speed of nearly thirty miles per hour. Dianthus spoke again making an effort to provide reassurance.

"This journey will take no more than half an hour's time. Upon arrival, you will feel numb when entering through the hidden entrance. There is no need to be alarmed since the feeling will only be temporary."

Neither were sure whether they should sit or stand. Dianthos picked up on the pair's hesitation, providing reassurance of his own.

"It is important you take this opportunity to relax. Sit or lay down if you wish, this transportation conforms with your body."

Both chose to lay down and relax, quite literally lying in wait.

When the time came to stand, both beings prompted their hosts to do so by putting a strong urge within the pair. Their nerves flared in a fight or flight mode immediately springing them into action. They practically jumped up in response to this sudden notion.

What appeared to have been a large rock formation had truly been the hidden entrance the group had been searching for. They were quite far down in the watery depths; at this sea level the water pressure was capable of crushing bone.

Upon entering through the massive rock the pair did indeed feel numb. It made both feel somewhat nauseous yet, they stifled the urge to vomit. When the bubbles popped and both were now standing, Li clutched at her stomach as Guile shook his head, holding onto it. Both had a sickened expression displayed. They wondered how this would work out and if it even truly would at all. Dianthus broke the brief silence, instructing them what needed to be done.

"All you simply must do is willingly submit yourselves to your enemies. Pretend to put up a fight and then lose gracefully. Accept your fates this time around without making the situation look too staged."

"By doing this, we will have the opportunity to intervene since your enemies will be distracted from this unexpected occurrence; along with the fact they did not expect either one of you here in the first place. Upon our other potential hosts submission, they must be distracted and have a clear mind, if only for a moment's time. This is the only way we will be able to intervene. Do something completely unexpected or cause them to have a strong feeling of euphoria."

Dianthus finished the conversation, bidding them farewell for the time being.

"You may start your search whenever you feel the need. We will intervene when the time comes."

The palm sized glowing orbs disappeared again when the beings were finished talking, transferring back inside their hosts. They gave one another looks of uncertainty still pressing onward nonetheless. With extreme caution the two walked side by side, feeling more than unsettled. Out of nowhere, after no more than ten minute's time at that, Vega pounced down from a ledge landing directly in front of Chun-Li. Balrog followed directly after, landing in Guile's front view.

Guile stood in front of Li, holding out on arm.He spoke over his shoulder still focused on their enemies, cold eyes never once leaving their targets.

"Leave these two to me, Li. Don't worry about fighting, you've already been through enough."

She looked stunned, nearly speechless at his chivalrous act.

"Guile, you don't have to do this for me."

Vega snidely interjected, coldly stating "Aww, isn't that sweet? This little rabbit found a mate."

Balrog gave a sneer of his own, replying "Huh, so the cop found a guy, oh well. Doesn't change the fact that you're both trespassing. We need to take them down now, Vega. Bison expected for us to capture them after all, not the other way around."

"Quiet you fool! I will not take orders from you! I'm well aware of this unexpected issue. Enough talk, you're coming with us...Whether you like it or not."

Balrog scoffed, shortening the distance between them.

"Now are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way? Choice is yours."

Li placed a hand on Guile's shoulder, shaking her head in defeat.

"Guile, clearly we're no match for them. There are most likely others lurking around...We're clearly outnumbered."

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say, rabbit. Listen to her, she's learned when to submit."

Li casted a frigid glare at Vega who stepped in front of Guile as she firmly but not roughly, pushed him out of the way.

"I'm not afraid of you, Vega. Take us where you want already. "Enough talking", in your own words."

Vega grabbed ahold of her arm, pushing his familiar captive forward.

Balrog kept watch over Guile, walking directly behind him.

"Don't try anything along the way. As your friend stated before, you're both clearly outnumbered here."

Guile snorted at this remark, crossing his arms.

Within several minutes they came to a stop at a pair of large metal doors that looked to be at least ten feet in length and nearly double that size in width. A scanner appeared at the door's top recognizing Vega and Balrog while virtually scanning over their bodies. Beeping and clicking sounds were heard as the doors slid apart, allowing all entrance.

Dianthus whispered 'That didn't seem all that convincing but somehow, their suspicions have not been raised.'

Both Li and Guile scoffed in unison at that internal response, retorting back almost at once. Li mentally gave a retort first.

'You could have described in detail beforehand what would have been more of a "graceful defeat" if you're going to complain. I thought the performance was convincing.'

'I have to agree with Li. Why make a big deal out of this when you could have explained on the journey here?'

Dianthos scowled 'Who is helping who?! Continue to do your best and don't worry about anything else. Once you completely catch them off guard, we'll do the rest. Seduce them or suddenly fight with them and we shall take over from that point onward.'

There in this unfamiliar room, a bedroom with multiple beds at that, revealed Bison sitting on a large throne-like chair, looking fit for a king. The entire bedroom itself looked fit for royalty, crimson red and golden colored satin sheets, pillows and neutral curtains filling their eye sight. Both the ceiling and carpet had a faded golden coloration surprisingly simplistic in design. Decorative vines stretched from the ground, to the walls appearing to lick at the edges of the ceiling. The walls matched the tan, neutral curtains having widened stripes, each one darker than lighter after the other adding an appealing touch to the room. Despite the eye-catching design, no one else was currently there, making the atmosphere all the more unsettling.

"Bring the woman forward, Vega."

Guile gritted his teeth in frustration, Balrog applying more pressure on his hold. He struggled slightly as his captor sighed, whispering "Hey, what else did you think was gonna happen? It won't take all that long, don't worry."

Vega obeyed without question or hesitation, bringing her forward. She now stood before him, casting enraged gaze to the side. There he sat, one leg crossed over the other with chin resting on a fist. Not to her surprise, he looked just as pompous and ugly now as he previously had five years ago. She didn't have to look directly at him to know that. He would always be a hideous monster, on both the inside and outside. He let out a seductive chuckle, uncrossing his legs now seated upright, giving her his full attention. Not that she cared much, nor did Guile or Vega.

In fact, Vega gave a fierce scowl behind his mask, seething with near uncontrolled rage. Bison tested her patience, along with temper, grabbing onto hips, picking her up with ease and placing her onto his lap. She sneered in disgust at this action, still refusing to meet this disreputable creature's stare.

"You have learned since our last encounter, I see. Perhaps this time, I won't have to choke you into submission."

She rested a furious gaze on the unsightly tyrant at this remark, tightly clutching onto the light golden back of the chair.

"Why don't you put that vulgar mouth of yours to better use?"

He trailed his hands down to her tempting bottom, giving a hard spank.

"What did you have in mind, Ms. Li?"

'Remember, Chun-Li, you now have power over his frail existence. He will be at your mercy. The weak creature will easily be controlled, along with his male followers. His "dolls" have already escaped, thanks to the efforts of both you and your allies. Make this session last and we'll do the rest.'

She began kissing his neck while listening to Dianthus in her mind, Bison grinding her against himself as this happened. She felt his erection rubbing against her from the moment her lips met his neck, low moans filling the room. Her breathing increased as did nerves. More than anything Li desired to end his life. She was well aware that if this were to be done, all of their efforts thus far would be in vain. It took everything in her being to hold back.

"This attire provides much easier access than your usual one. I'm relieved you feel comfortable while in my presence."

He slid one hand up her t-shirt underneath the hoodie, now groping her breast. She paused for a moment choosing to ask a question which could prove fatal.

"I thought you had threatened my life if I interfered with your plans again, during our last encounter. What happened to that, Bison? Was that an idle threat?"

His hand now rested around her neck, squeezing firmly but not firmly enough to choke her into unconsciousness unlike last time.

"I make no idle threats, woman. A part of you will be lost to me after this session and your sworn resolve to stop me, to defeat me will have died. I will have you under my control after our intimate encounter, Ms. Li. Rest assured, I will have you over and over until you shall crave nothing more."

His hold released from around her neck, transferring to the back of it. He picked her up with his left arm, cradling her lower half while his other hand remained against her neck. He laid her down onto the bed, straddling over parted legs. Her hands gripped onto his forearms all the while, softly holding on. Once more, it took every fiber of her being not to do away with him here and now. The night was going to be long and cumbersome. She could already tell from the moment this vengeful mission began.


	10. Chapter 10 My Angel

A soft mental whisper came from Dianthos, an astounded tone to his voice.

'I cannot believe what we have discovered...More of their conscience remains than what we had previously suspected. We thought they were merely being controlled and were mostly puppets at this point, however, this is not true. They are being controlled by Bahtus, this much is true and yet still, more or less they remain themselves. This seemed impossible but I suppose this dark energy operates similar to how we do. Tread with extreme caution you two...They are more alive than what meets the eye or aura for that matter. This will be no easy task as a result.'

Dianthus clicked her tongue in annoyance, letting out an obvious sigh.

'Now the only way for us to do this is if those other two subordinates have their way with you ALONG with Bison. This is more than troubling indeed, you'll have to convince all of them to have an orgy, Li. There is no other way.'

Guile gritted his teeth and clenched his fists so tightly small traces of blood began dripping onto the floor. He still closed his eyes tightly, being unable to accept this newfound revelation. Unfortunate as this situation was, it remained the only way for their vengeance to become a reality whether he liked it or not.

Bison slowly unzipped her hoodie, removed her shirt, pants then underwear without resistance. She allowed him to do this, following his movements. He carelessly removed her sneakers and socks, dropping them on the floor along with his own clothing. It didn't take him long to undress; the devil somehow managed to slip his boots off while carrying Li to the bed. She still refused to look at him, disgusted beyond belief. Her straight hair covered the pillow almost reminding him of a halo. She did, in truth, resemble an angel while laying still.

"Look at how beautiful you are beneath me, my angel."

He leaned down, putting most of his weight on her, his member twitching directly below her opening. He rubbed the vile organ against the sheet, its tip massaging her right leg's panty line. He grabbed her chin, forcing his prey's head to turn.

"Open your eyes, woman. Look at me."

Her grip tightened on his forearms then slid to his shoulders and began rubbing up and down his back. She breathed deeply first, expression softening then slowly opened her eyes, giving a seductive gaze.

"Ahh, that's a good girl."

He let go of her chin, choosing to embrace her instead. She felt him rub from down below, his organ threatening to enter. He began kissing moments later, giving long passionate tongue kisses. Their mouths made love even before their bodies could. She remained receptive to each kiss, moaning with each one.

When they broke apart for air a thin string of saliva connecting their lips shortly broke after. Her fluids coated his throbbing organ which begged for entrance even more at this point. His middle finger began rubbing her clitoris, stopping when he heard her plea.

"Please Sir, I can't wait any longer...Take me, Bison."

He gave a low, erotic moan entering slowly. He moved his tip in and out several times, easing the rest of his length in until he fully penetrated. She began touching herself while moaning softly, legs entrapping him now.

"Ah, yes my angel. This is just how I imagined. You feel amazing."

She practically had to force those words out, along with stopping herself from cringing at his. This was only a sexual illusion, nothing more. They needed to keep reminding themselves of this in order to succeed.

"Harder!"

He grabbed tightly ahold of her hair, immediately increasing the intensity of each thrust at this command. Somehow, he was unable to resist her. A curious look revealed itself as he continued striving to please only the one laying before him. She shot a wicked glance back, brow furrowed with nothing but confidence. There was no question about it, he suddenly appeared vexed by this peculiar sensation. Now she had complete control over him, she could feel this deep within as he continued thinking it to be himself in control.

"What would make this even better is if the others joined in, don't you agree, sir?"

His movements ceased but only long enough for him to pick her up quickly and turn her around. She knelt on bended knees as he forced a more or less willing head onto the pillow, placing one hand on her hip and the other remaining on her head.

"Indeed, however, I shall have my fill of you first."

Yet again the vile creature helped himself, spanking her every now and then, pulling hair, groping nearly all of her body. After a short time, he grabbed both wrists with one hand then her hair again with the other. He thrusted with such intense ferocity she almost couldn't handle the pressure surge.

'If both of you weren't helping us now, I could have never gone through with this.'

Her eyes gazed sideways at a wall clock upon feeling him slow down. He continued moving even after an hour of holding out. She scowled at his vast energy reserves, making an effort to appeal to his better half; if the wretch even had one.

"Bison-"

"You will address me as "Master" henceforth, woman."

She let out a small, inaudible sigh, responding "Master, please be gentler, I can hardly withstand your...Ahh!"

The prick managed to target her internal erogenous zone, directly hitting the g-spot. He must have been waiting this long on purpose, wanting the session to last as long as possible before filling her with his tainted fluids. She continued moaning, writhing under his resilient hold. He let go, pinning her down and burrowing as far in between her legs as he could possibly get. All of him was felt as he rubbed against the internal glutinous region causing her to lose control and give in to the urge to release. Her hands tightened around his forearms, nails digging into skin but not hard enough to draw blood.

Upon feeling her insides contract and release around him, he too gave in, ejaculating while letting out a growl of a moan. His grip left bruises around her shoulders and she was more than certain most of her body would be after this...experience. Try try as she might, she doubted this memory would ever be forgotten.

His tongue licked an exposed cheek as he laid down beside her, parting legs and rubbing them before inserting himself once more. She looked back, kissing his lips gently while caressing a cheek. He fiercely returned each kiss with fervent, passionate ones of his own, causing her to soon want more euphoria. However now, she needed to recover for a moment's time. She wondered how he could become erect right after release...Or perhaps he remained that way. He truly was a monster.

She broke his kiss briefly, panting a request.

"Master, can we take a short break, please?"

"Of course we shall. In the meantime, Vega, Balrog, come here after you immobilize that hindrance."

Balrog carried out his leader's orders, knocking Guile out by injecting a sedative into his neck. It worked almost immediately, Guile now laying on the floor. His breathing slowed as he slept soundly, oblivious to any further events transpiring around him.

"Vega, come over here and kneel in front of my angel."

He obeyed as always, awaiting further instruction.

"Balrog, start massaging her while Vega cleans Ms. Li with his tongue. She needs to be cleaned after each time we pleasure her, after all."

Balrog gently rubbed her back as Bison smirked beside the trio, stroking himself. Vega hesitated for a second then removed his mask, tossed it to the side and forced himself to begin licking.

"When my fluid comes out of her, don't spill one drop. I want to watch as you lap the portion up, swallowing it all entirely."

Li closed her eyes tightly turning her head away as she trembled with fury. More than anything she wanted to see them dead. Yet again, it took every fiber in her being to resist lashing out and killing them all then and there.

After he finished forcing himself to swallow a mixture of both her and Bison's fluids, he remained kneeling, waiting.

"Go on Vega, have what you always wanted. Indulge yourself in this pleasure. Balrog, you may do likewise after he finishes and then we shall all indulge ourselves simultaneously."

She opened her eyes at this response, unable to control herself. She could to a certain extent and yet her hand practically moved on its own accord. She suddenly slapped him, the sound of a resounding smack echoing in the room.

Balrog ceased massaging her moving to a chair. Bison already sat in one still slowly stroking himself. He pinned her down, mercilessly entering, thrusting brutally hard and painfully slow.

"Damn you, Vega. Damn you."

He chose to kiss her allowing most of the fluid skillfully kept in his mouth to slide down her throat. She drank the liquid having no other choice, softly whimpering. He kissed and gave longing moans while ruthlessly slapping his flesh against hers, thrusting so intensely she almost lost control then and there. She felt him ram intentionally into her g-spot, almost in disbelief he could do so this quickly. This revenge was going to be much harder to achieve than previously thought.


	11. Chapter 11 Old Wounds

He gave a wicked smirk, disregarding her spiteful behavior. This was to be expected after all that had happened prior to now between these two adversaries.

"Li, do you truthfully wish to know my intentions on that night? The answer may surprise you."

He ceased his movements when asking this, gently stroking her hair. She gave a curious look choosing to learn what he had to say about this. A tense moment of silence passed until she growled out a response.

"What lie will you tell me this time, Vega? How and why do you think I could trust anything you say or do after that night? You tried to kill me!"

"No, I did not. That was the farthest thought from my mind. In fact, I could never bring myself to kill you even if another forced my hand or brainwashed me. I have too much love for you still after all this time, regardless of what happened."

"You put me in the hospital! How was that not a direct attempt of assassination?!"

She practically screamed at this point. He gave out a pained sigh, explaining himself.

"Please Chun-Li, allow me to explain not only my intentions but ours as a whole."

He glanced at Bison and Balrog who gave their own looks of approval as if to say "proceed". He refocused his attention back to her, continuing to soothingly stroke her head.

"We had the intent for me to immobilize you. Yes, by doing this your health would be compromised and in critical condition but by the time I brought you back to us, we would have provided excellent care. That was the only way to bring you here...Besides, we have the same medical professionals at this base that can be found anywhere else in the world. You would have been fine, my lo-...Li."

She could hear the sincerity in his voice with each word spoken. She wanted to believe him, well, part of her did but uncertainty still remained. It was more than obvious he had strong feelings for her based on the way he almost called her "love" but then quickly stopped himself.

She let out a disgusted sigh, turning her head in disapproval.

"Get this over with already. Have your fill of me and do what you do best, ruin my life."

He looked more than disheartened at that reply. It seemed as though she had wounded him greatly. He pulled out, getting up to go and wait with the others.

"I can't do this, Master. I ask your permission to refrain from participating in this session."

She knew he had to have his way with her along with the others if this ultimate plan were to be a success. She had to say or do something to keep him there and fast. Her hand reached up to his ponytail, grabbing it and pulling him back on top.

"I never asked you to stop. Your presence may sicken me but I want that same euphoria Bison had given to me moments before. There doesn't have to be love felt if people are just having sex for the sake of pleasure."

Bison chuckled at her response, nodding his head in agreement.

"You heard Ms. Li. Continue with your session until finished."

He provided a more thorough answer than the previous one given, attempting to once again put her at ease.

"Chun-Li, I swear to you that I could never kill you. I aimed to strike your side on that night you laid still in your bed and immobilize you, that was all. Perhaps you thought different based on the words exchanged but I'm being truthful."

"Sure, by saying that you wanted to skin me like a rabbit you certainly meant no harm, right?"

"I would have skinned your side from the blades penetration. Still you wouldn't have lost your life as a result. Certain words can have different meanings."

"What about those other victims who were female and recently found skinned? You were the only one who could have done this."

"Unfortunately, they were on my hit list. A good deal of those women made their own attempts to have me assassinated or to try themselves. I do this to males as well if that is indeed their true intention. Perhaps it's for reasons of status or for their own personal gain but whatever the reason, I disregard gender if my life is at stake. I understand you thought that had been my objective with you but it never was and never will be; unless you attempt to do what they had, of course."

She faced him now, looking into his eyes when he finished speaking, searching for even a fraction of truth. What he said seemed genuine but still, doubt remained. His lips parted slightly as he remained straddling from above, hands placed on either side of her head. His member still throbbed from below, yearning to have release of its own.

"Please Li, believe me when I say these things. I care for you, deeply. What do you want me to do for you, now? I'll do it in front of everyone, it doesn't matter what it is."

Her gaze softened as she pondered his words, taking a moment to absorb this newfound information.

"Please me with your hands and tongue, now."

Bison gave a vindictive smirk as she placed her hand tightly around Vega's member, stroking him while stating "Start with my mouth then make your way downwards."

He breathed what seemed to be a sigh of relief, whispering "As you wish" as he slowly and longingly filled her mouth with impassioned kisses, entwining his tongue sweetly around hers and softly biting her lower lip from time to time. What he did felt different from Bison. This felt as though he longed to have her in his life; almost as if he couldn't live without her.

She could feel his heartbeat increase with each passing minute, his arms wrapped snugly around her. A tear landed on her cheek when he broke the kiss, trailing it down to her chest. They continued giving soft moans as he carried on making certain to thoroughly please her. She let go of his member just then, focusing on stroking his back instead.

'Did he cry just now? Perhaps all he said really was true...If not then it could be that he knows we can never be together. Perhaps it's both...'

'Indeed it is. Everything Vega said was true. Despite his reckless nature, he is being controlled by Bison and Bahtus, as is Balrog. They became comfortable with the life they chose and since Bison had taken them in, especially Vega since he had been a child when this happened, neither wanted to leave. I peaked into their minds in case you wondered, Li.'

She was somewhat surprised by this but only acknowledged Dianthus's remark in silence. When his tongue licked and sucked each breast her moans slightly increased until she could stand the pain of waiting no longer. Li gently guided his head down to her lower extremities. It was her turn to gently stroke his head. He groped her bottom while beginning with the clitoris, sucking there momentarily then trailing his tongue back and forth over her labia and entrance.

After a short while of doing this, he penetrated her with his tongue, causing an orgasm when this other organ discovered her internal erogenous zone, once again. She released inside of his mouth almost instantly, grinding against his head and pulling his hair while doing so. He swallowed her fluids without hesitation, kneeling in front of her until she gave him further instruction. He understood she now felt a high from this, giving her a sufficient amount of time to recover.

"Lay on your back."

She moved to a sitting position in order for him to lay there, now kneeling in his front. She grabbed his member gently stroking it at first. After a short time her tongue licked it, twirling around his tip. She then licked up and down his shaft several times before unexpectedly taking his full length and width into her salivating mouth. His soft moans turned into a sudden grunt as he clutched her head, his widened eyes misted over with a haze. He nearly released then and there but had to stop himself. She never told him to release. Just then she smirked while groping onto his bottom this time, gagging a little. She popped him out of her mouth momentarily, letting him know it was all right to release when he wanted.

"You can have your orgasm now if you desire, sweetie."

Her voice had a seductive tone, an alluring hum that appealed to both men and women from deep within. Of course without Dianthus and her partner, this wouldn't have been possible.

He gently held onto her hips, kneeling in her front. She pushed him back unexpectedly now on top. He more than willingly allowed this position, panting, almost begging for release. She teased him with a devilish grin, rubbing his member against her outer extremities but not inserting him quite yet. They had to be sure he would have his release inside. There couldn't be any mistakes.

'Chun-Li, once more, I remind you that all of these men must first release inside of you, each one individually and then the second time they must do so again. They do not have to release simultaneously but must all be inside of you at the same time. It doesn't matter where they ejaculate but it must be within your body. There is no room for error. Do not fail us since we have brought you this far.'

"Vega, release in her mouth. I don't care for your seed tarnishing my blood line."

'No, no! Li, do or say something to make this cretin change his mind! Both Vega and Balrog must first emit inside of your womb! Quickly! Now!'

She looked back at him, still smirking that wicked smile.

"Master, calm yourself. It will be fine. I'm using protection right now."

He looked dumbfounded at this response, crossed his arms once more and sat back. He gave a stern look then a huff at this remark, believing the lie.

'Clever girl! That silenced him, haha! Yes, continue this way and these men will be eating from the palm of your...hand. Sure, let's go with that phrase. Hmm, perhaps, the pit of your peach? Ahhahaha! I crack myself up!'

'Dianthus? I'm trying to bring your plan to life here. Would it be too much to ask if I had internal silence until absolutely necessary?'

She let out a small, disgruntled sigh, responding 'So be it.'

Li sat down on him with haste, causing him to lose control. She had him within less than a minute, feeling his warm fluids release deep inside...Perhaps even deeper than Bison's.

He squeezed rather tightly and moaned as she continued grinding mercilessly against him, letting out sultry moans of her own. Bison allowed them a moment until commanding Balrog to do likewise, following suit.

Li ceased her movements, Vega sitting up, kissing her one last time before taking his seat. She wiped her mouth, licking tempting lips with Balrog now in front. He casted an awkward gaze her way, arching a brow.

"Look, I'm not much for foreplay. Can we just get this going here, ah! Hey, not so hard, lady!"

She tightly grabbed ahold of him, causing a shout. He felt just as hard as he looked. Her hands stroked him until he could stand the wait no more, turning her around and having his way. She would have given him oral pleasure if it weren't for his dislikement of foreplay but it wasn't to be since he ceased her movements after only a minute. He smacked her rear roughly from time to time, holding onto a hip with one hand and a breast with the other. After nearly twelve minutes, he tried pulling out and releasing but she kept him inside by reaching back, grabbing onto his arms.

"Wait! It feels much better inside! Believe me when I say that nothing will happen from this."

He groaned in defeat, doing as told.

"Well, if you want it then who am I to say otherwise? Here you go."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, still kneeling while finishing their own session. He huffed, out of breath for the time being. His fluid seeped out along with Vega's, covering the spot where she lay.

"Yeah, you were right, it does feel much better this way. That was great."

He kissed her shoulder, taking a brief rest on the chair.

"I suggest we shower before continuing. Vega, you go first then Balrog will follow after and Ms. Li and I shall lastly."

He obeyed as always, taking a quick shower before returning again. He sat in the same chair against the wall, crossing a leg over the other along with his arms, now waiting on Balrog to finish. Both men took five minutes to clean themselves now awaiting their Master and Li's return. Whenever Balrog returned, he gave a brief remark, minute amounts of water trickling down his well-toned body.

"All right boss, I'm finished. Your turn."

He took his seat as Bison stood, taking Li by the arm.

"Hey, that hurts! Be a little gentler!"

He loosened his grip as she practically tripped while getting up off the edge of the bed to follow him.

"You don't have to force me to follow you. I understand what the consequences are if I choose to disobey."

He still held loosely onto her arm as they now entered a lavish shower room, large enough for fifteen people to occupy.

"You truly have learned since our last encounter then. That's a very good girl."

He picked her up by the rear, placing her against the tiled wall. He kissed briefly until penetrating, unable to withstand the wait of doing so for very long. A short strand of his light blonde hair dangled against his forehead, the warm water causing the thin piece to stick to skin. Just then, someone entered the area. A man began showering beside their stall, as if it were nothing.

This didn't deter Bison from having his fill but still, the question remained as to who this was. He wondered who dare provoke his anger. This time was supposed to be reserved for only them, no one else.

"I told all of my men they had today off. What makes you an exception?"

Sagat looked to the side, awkwardly meeting their gaze.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I simply have to cleanse my body. Pretend that I'm not even here."

He looked away after saying this as Bison sighed in frustration, shaking his head and temporarily ceasing movement.

"You're taxing my patience, Sagat. You will leave this room now if you know what's good for you."

"Or, how about I join in? She can take another man, can't you, Ms. Li?"

He casted a frigid glare Sagat's way, ordering him to go wait in his private quarters along with the others.

"You shall wait in my master chambers along with the other subordinates. Finish here now and leave."

Right before Sagat turned to do so, Chun-Li unexpectedly stopped him, agreeing with his prior request.

"Wait a moment, master. Don't act this rash, it will feel even better with him as well. I'll have him in my mouth while you continue penetrating me from behind. That way, we can all have pleasure. Doesn't that sound even better?"

She kissed him after asking this, a perplexed expression covering his face. It took him a brief time to respond, caught off guard. While he did return her kisses he still felt bewildered at this suggestion. He breathed a deep pant replying after holding onto what little self-control that remained. Sagat now came from behind them, stroking himself while impatiently awaiting his turn.

"Whatever you desire, angel, it's yours."

He let go of her as she walked in front of Sagat, giving him oral pleasure. He let out a low growl grabbing ahold of her head. He could only fit half his length into her mouth since both that and his width prevented further penetration. She placed trembling hands on his upper thighs, pleading with him to allow air, pushing away. He permitted this but only for a brief period as she gasped from having no air for almost a minute's time. With him added to the equation, success seemed impossible.


	12. Chapter 12 Ephemeral Euphoria

Not long after the trio's session started, she could already sense Sagat losing control. The way her tongue curled and released around him when he had been both inside and outside of her mouth made the task increasingly difficult to prolong emission.

'Li...'

'Yeah, I'm well aware of what needs to be done. Don't scold me.'

She gently pushed away from Bison, facing him now. They didn't speak as she started doing what she had previously done before. Sagat picked her up, her helpless feet dangling in the air as both men helped themselves.

'This is more than humiliating but at least the situation's outcome won't be on their terms.'

'Good girl, keep focusing on what needs to be done. This event is nearing its climax, ahaha.'

Sagat roughly held onto her hips while Bison shoved himself in as far as he could go which really wasn't all that far since width had once again been the main obstacle with her mouth. She grasped for his upper thighs every once in a while but the water made it tricky to hold on for long. Both had strong grips around her limbs, refusing to yield until they erupted with ecstasy. Neither cared that they had to share her, it didn't matter at this point. Nothing save for euphoria mattered.

Each time Sagat thrusted he gradually increased the power with each one, nearly causing her to release then and there. His hold severely constricted around bruised hips while low growls of moans emanated deeply within from time to time and flesh roughly slapping against flesh echoed throughout the room. She refused to give in easily not making this easy for either man. Bison held onto her biceps each time he realized she needed air, ensuring that consciousness wouldn't be lost this time. He made certain to provide five second intervals of rest after every twenty seconds. Either that or she gripped rather tightly onto his forearms making this more than clear.

As both men neared their breaking point, she beat them to it. Almost five minutes before either ejaculated she shamelessly had her fill. Sagat had to pause briefly after feeling the intense pressure, nearly losing himself at that moment. He tried pulling out, yet she wouldn't allow him.

"Don't worry, it's fine if you finish inside. I prefer it that way, Sagat."

He gave a scoff, smirking and doing as told. After switching positions with Bison behind her and Sagat in front then the two men having their fill once more, they walked back to Bison's chambers, Li briefly hesitating before getting onto the bed.

'What are you doing girl?! Go with them on the bed! They will suspect something is amiss if you do not act quickly!'

'I'm aware of this as well Dianthos! I'm just sickened at the thought of all of these men inside at-'

"Is there something wrong, Ms Li?"

She couldn't stop herself from trembling, slowly willing herself onto the massive bed in between two smaller ones.

"Nothing at all...Just, please, be gentle with me. I've never done anything such as this before."

Bison knelt down at her side, providing some type of reassurance; if that were even possible.

"There is nothing to be frightened of. The pleasure felt from us will far outweigh any pain."

He laid down, guiding the still hesitant woman to him. Sagat came from behind again moving- what was thought to be- the final session along. She tried backing out but couldn't. Now she wasn't entirely sure this could be done, even with two deities aid.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that I can do this."

Vega clicked his tongue, retorting "You should have thought about that before coming here, woman."

Balrog came in her frontal view encouraging her to begin.

'How is this all an illusion when every experience feels so real? It's incomprehensible.'

She closed teary filled eyes forcing herself to begin. Bison entered first as she then began orally pleasing Balrag. Sagat slowly followed suit, allowing an ample amount of time before she became adjusted to him as well. She let out a pained groan while feeling both Bison move and part of Sagat also. Her nails dug into his shoulders as the man behind her could stand the wait no longer, putting most of himself inside. She let out a pained scream as this happened, both men pausing.

"Stop! I don't want this anymore! Get off-"

Bison grabbed her face, kissing with haste as all the others continued their movements at their own expense with Vega still patiently waiting. He waited until she had at last settled down, Sagat slightly moving to the side in order for him to gain access. He spit on his own hand, stroked himself then rubbed against her anal cavity. She screamed muffled protests as he quickly entered hurriedly moving like the others. She now focused her attention back on Balrog, closing weary eyes out of sheer anger.

Somehow the pain dwindled away until there was nothing felt save for absolute euphoria. Wild, untamed, animalistic moans were given as her temporary partners pummeled into her furiously without stopping until all had their ultimate hiatus. Balrog tightened his grip on her hair, releasing first. The other three mimicked this action shortly thereafter groping their pleasure source during release. Following shortly afterwards came Vega, Bison and then Sagat.

All men fell limply to the bed afterwards, seemingly lifeless. An intense euphoric surge shook the woman to her core the moment Sagat finished, a mixture of theirs and her fluids pouring out. She lost consciousness from the sheer force almost hoping to not wake again. If none of these experiences were illusions she didn't think she could live with herself. She doubted Guile would even want to be near someone so tainted...A murderer.


	13. Chapter 13 Recovery

Slow blinking eyes woke to an empty room, except for Guile laying on the floor close by. Both allies woke up nearly at once. She looked down in disbelief discovering that yet again, clothing remained on. She made an attempt to stand only falling to the floor as a result. Her legs felt weak; just like jelly. Her eyes drifted over to Guile as she forced herself to crawl the rest of the way to him, holding her head stubbornly high.

When reaching him she placed a concerned hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him. He already was awake, it just took him a little longer to fully regain consciousness due to the effects of the previously administered sedative. His eyes rested on her as she hugged him closely, whispering into his ear.

"Guile, you need to wake up now. We have to get out of here "

She couldn't believe how weak and unsteady her voice sounded. Why was her body weak in general? Before he could answer, a familiar voice spoke.

"Do not fret you two. Your enemies are elsewhere now. They are not in this world any longer but currently reside in purgatory, if you will."

Dianthus revealed herself, full appearance and all. Her partner made a swift entrance after pointing a finger their way and transferring them both to the large bed. He spoke next with a soft tone of voice.

"They all will have a chance of self-redemption. Their stay will not be permanent either way."

Guile groggily shook his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly while embracing Li.

"What do you mean either way?"

Dianthos continued with his explanation.

"I mean that those men will have the opportunity to either return back to earth and make better choices or they will eternally be damned to hell. There is no other way."

Dianthus cut in, explaining something else of importance.

"You both should rest and recover until full strength has returned. After all, you both have exerted a good deal of energy, especially you, Ms. Li. Afterwards, I suggest for you to aide in your friends escape. They now are resting in another room and are safe. We will lead you to them after you both wake. Sleep now, darlings."

A light golden mist overtook them as both lost consciousness. Eight hours passed until they woke, feeling fully rested now. Guile was the first one to wake this time, lightly shaking his partner's shoulder.

"Li, thank God that you're safe. I was sick with worry what those bastards may have done to you; I had nightmares the entire time I was unconscious. Please don't ever do this to me again."

Her eyes fluttered open upon feeling his touch, his strong arms holding her in a firm embrace. She returned his hold, lightly gripping onto his shoulders. He narrowed his eyes lovingly, panting at how innocent and pure she looked in this moment. He could hardly control himself for real this time barely able to maintain focus on their current objective. He disregarded what they immediately needed to do, kissing her sweetly instead. She returned each passionate kiss, her hold slightly tightening. When a short time had passed, he broke apart for air, realizing they both needed some urgently due to the feeling of a light head.

"Li, you taste amazing but I think it will be best to prolong any further activity. I was weak-willed when I kissed you...I'm sorry. We should go and check on our allies now, wouldn't you agree?"

She gave a slow nod watching him get up and walk towards the door. She slowly rose to steadier legs and feet this time, noticing they had slept for nearly nine hours. The wall clock still mercilessly ticked time away as if it were nothing. He waited until she stood by his side, checking to make certain that the coast was clear. The two metallic doors slid open with ease much to their surprise, only to reveal the same two beings who had graciously guided them in their tumultuous journey.

"If you are wondering what became of Bahtus, he is no more and has been banished to the deepest depths of the underworld. Now we shall take you to your allies. They slumber for the time being, awaiting your decision."

Both Li and Guile gave inquiring looks to the pair as they followed them at a brisk walk, somewhat confused at this response.

"Decision? What do you mean, Dianthos?"

Dianthus clicked her tongue, giving a sultry laugh.

"What he means, you silly boy, is that it is you two who will decide whether or not you wish for them to remember this ordeal. Bison and his followers had their fill with both Lin and Cammy, unfortunately."

Li gave a curious look asking a question of her own.

"They're unharmed aside from that, aren't they?"

The group came to a stop at another large pair of metal sliding doors, Dianthus opening the doors with ease with a simple wave of a finger.

"Find out for yourself, ask them."

A massive laboratory filled their view as the godly pair released their allies, metal clasps encasing necks, biceps, wrists, waists, thighs, knees and ankles releasing all from their hold. The metallic beds dipped forward as all were temporarily suspended in mid-air. Dianthus waved her arm as a gentle deep pink mist permeated the air above them. All slowly opened their eyes, gazing at familiar comrades. Lin spoke first, slight panic and confusion in her voice.

"What happened to us...Li? Where are we?"

Ryu and Ken had astonished looks of their own, the first to notice they were suspended in mid-air. The others quickly caught on Cammy putting everyone's thoughts to speech.

"How is this possible? Mid-air suspension shouldn't even be...fathomable."

"It's all right, you're going to be fine. Prior events may or may not return to your memories. In fact, I'm still trying to forget them."

Guile nodded in agreement at Li, looking to be deep in thought. The five stared in wonder upon realizing the two beings hovering before them.

"Who...who are they?"

Ryu and Ken asked in unison.

"I'm still wondering where we are..."

Able asked, adding further confusion to the situation.

"If you choose to know, my partner and I shall aide in returning your memories prior to now. This will happen suddenly and quickly. You may feel slight pain afterwards. The choice is yours to make."

Each of them gave uncertain gazes, Guile and Li providing reassurance. Guile spoke softly this time patiently waiting for the others to make a decision.

"It'll be fine, don't worry. Both Dianthus and Dianthos have aided us this far. The two can be trusted and are benevolent deities."

Each one had a stern expression agreeing to this by nodding.

"Do you give your consent to show who we are and reveal your binding session at the start of these memory transfers?"

Li shrugged at Guile, stating that it was only in fantasy and since they would all be seeing each other's bodies then it may as well happen. Guile hesitantly agreed, a little uncertain of their choice.

"Whatever she wants, I'm happy with."

He gazed at her, giving a small smile despite the recent grim occurrence. He reached for her hand which she readily took returning an affectionate gaze of her own. What all would be revealed wasn't that bad since somehow the two deities also provided their assistance with the other small group during their capture. Fortune certainly smiled on the strong fighters, in its own peculiar way. They somehow knew that life could gradually become better, perhaps even more acceptable, from this moment on.


	14. Chapter 14 Painful Memories

Darkness enveloped the group at first. All were in what seemed to be a void until peering into each other's memories, beginning with Guile and Li's binding session. All bore witness to the godly pairs introduction then the other events which had occurred up to now.

After witnessing this, the focus switched to the other group with Abel being the first to wake. He appeared to be bound to his other two friends, a bright glowing smooth chain wrapped around the men's chest. It didn't hurt but it did do its job by restricting movement. Abel decided to test his theory by struggling and unfortunately he was right. His thorax couldn't move but his neck, head and legs at least could. He braced his feet against the ground, gently moving until his comrades were awake.

Both men groggily opened their eyes, panicked at the unfamiliar surroundings. Just then that's when they noticed both Lin and Cammy laying on a gigantic bed placed in between two average-sized ones. Taunting faces emerged from the dimly lit room, sinister figures hovering from above. The familiar faces tempted the trio's anger by caressing the unconscious women who stirred when touched. Their sides twitched as they woke to footsteps approaching just outside the door, the room's brightness adjusted by the recently entered male silhouette. All could now see each other in a comfortable light's glow astounded by their captors identity.

"Bison...Vega...Balrog...What the hell? I thought you were all dead. We killed you."

A smirk played at the corners of Bison's lips as he casted a wicked glance Ken's way.

"Perhaps we are vengeful spirits returning from the underworld, preparing to now drag you with us."

He casually strolled over to the two women, both subordinates backing away, standing at the bed's side for the time being.

"What are you planning, demon?"

He chuckled at Ryu's soured expression and cold words, cocking his head at this question in dismissal. After a short while of stroking both women's entire body he provided an obvious answer.

"Ah ha ha, it will be much better to show you rather than to tell."

He grabbed both women by the hair as each let out a painful groan, forcing Lin to kiss him while bringing Cammy's face to the source of his longing. She frowned with distaste while facing away from him very much yearning to be anywhere except here.

"Damn you! Why do this to them?! You'll pay dearly for this you bastard!"

Abel struggled to break free and yet to no avail did this work. Both Ken and Ryu sighed in defeat, stating that it was no use and both of them had already tried multiple times to deeply focus their concentration on breaking the binding seal placed on the peculiar strand with their hadou but it was much too strong.

"Whatever the binding spell is, the hadou isn't strong enough to break through it..."

Ryu gave a doubting look at Ken, grimacing upon realizing an even grimmer possibility. He finished both Ken's and Abel's thoughts.

"...Unless whatever that sedative consisted of had weakened us so greatly that now, our hadou and energy reserves are nearly depleted. Or perhaps the binding spell is doing this. Either way, there isn't much we can do. For now."

His glare seemed to pierce through Bison and the other followers, anger beginning to boil below the surface. Just then Bison ordered both men to come forward and kneel on the bed.

"Undress them while I do likewise."

They did as instructed, with Vega undressing Lin and Balrog Cammy. Neither one could hardly kneel, let alone fight back. The odds were indeed immensely stacked against them. At that moment the allies felt a strong, sensational warm feeling deep inside, as if a benevolent energy now resided within. Little did they know, it truly did. Dianthos now resided within them, providing protection when it was needed most.

The foul creature forced Cammy to pleasure him orally while he gave Lin that same exhilaration, causing her hips to erotically buck against his mouth as she called out, his hands groping tightly onto her hips with no restraint. She gently grabbed ahold of his head, running trembling fingers through fine strands of hair. He swallowed her fluids, licking several times until gently patting her rear, guiding her down below and Cammy to his face. She didn't give much effort to pleasure him, thus only causing his member to become half-erect. Lin both stroked and licked him at such an intense speed until only three minutes later both he and Cammy released nearly in unison.

From the moment she began pleasuring with such fervent lust, it perpetuated his desire to bring both women to complete ecstacy, causing him to briefly lose control. He tightened his hold on Lin's head with one hand and slapped Cammy's ass with the other only wanting more. He guided the two women in his front rubbing himself against Lin and using his finger on Cammy, teasing for a brief time until unexpectedly entering into Lin then penetrating Cammy with his smaller appendage. After he had his way with one he switched over to the other, doing so several times and emitting fluid internally into both.

When his breath was caught, he allowed both Vega and Balrog to have their turn when Sagat entered the room much to everyone's surprise, waiting for his own go. They switched positions again and again, Vega beginning with Lin and Balrog with Cammy. They both released a couple of times obeying their master's command to do so inside, mimicking his actions. He made a smart remark after the two finished, both women panting from exhaustion wishing they weren't craving more.

"I wonder which man's child you'll have, hahaha. You'll make excellent mothers, I'm sure. Although you may have to take a good deal of time off your current work, this experience will most certainly have been worth it."

He then ordered Sagat to temporarily free Abel, dragging him over to Cammy. Sagat got into a 69 position with Lin lightly caressing her back from above while making slow and steady thrusts in her hands and mouth. The subordinates glowered at Abel from behind as if to test his compliance. He wanted to kill them, as did his allies, he could strongly sense this. However he knew very well that if he did try anything it most certainly would be done in vain. They couldn't win this battle alone...yet all did feel a foreign presence; a foreign yet welcoming one. They silently hoped their enemies were unaware of this pleasant variable.

After Sagat had his way with the two and forced Abel to do the same, Abel was restrained once again. He had whispered to Cammy while behind her hoping that she could forgive him in time. All she did in response to this plea was grit her teeth. He watched as Sagat led both Ken and Ryu to the bed, telling them that if they didn't obey then all of them would be killed, just as he had warned Abel. With great reluctance they followed the orders, hanging their heads in shame.

"I tire of watching these beauties bred in the same position. Turn them towards you, now."

They did as ordered, trying to get this ordeal over with as quickly as possible. During the middle of the session the evil menace spoke again, growling out another demand.

"Ejaculate inside of them, just as the rest of us had before."

The small group closed their eyes as it all took place including Abel, having averted his gaze from the start of his own session. It even took nearly ten minutes for them to become erect. This felt more than wrong since Ryu had his childhood friend back at home he was to be married to soon and Ken, his fiance. They would all make certain Bison and his evil puppets would pay for this...Perhaps with their lives.

After both men thought they were finished, Bison growled another demand, yet again.

"Switch women."

The two men slowly did as commanded, shamefully repeating the process. After a short time they finished and were restrained once more.

"There is no further use for any of you at this time. However, rest assured, we shall wake you when the time will come."

Upon his nod towards the henchmen they administered sedatives, forcing the small group to lose consciousness and be transported to the nearby laboratory. The memories switched to what happened with Guile and Li up to present events then afterwards everyone came back to the present. All looked quite embarrassed, not fully able to look each other in the eye. It took quite some time for anyone to speak. The deities seemed to understand this, allowing the necessary silence and for them to regain composure. Li at last spoke, practically sputtering a suggestion.

"W-well, I'm not sure about anyone else but I'm hungry and could go for some food right now."

All awkwardly agreed to this, responding that the idea sounded good. The pair released the group from their hold now beckoning for all of them to follow. They readily agreed to this, following the pair who had recently transformed into their glowing orb form. All walked back to where they had entered into. It seemed that the entrance to this place was also an exit as well. The small orbs caused large bubbles to form, explaining once again how this transportation process worked. All stepped in without hesitation only wanting to eat. Wanting to simply have freedom.

Along the way back to the waters surface the deities explained that the lair would be destroyed and if any of those men ever redeemed themselves, they would have to start all over in life when it came to finding a home to call their own along with only doing good deeds. All hoped it would be far away from them if that ever happened.


	15. Chapter 15 Marry Me, My Love

(1st ending, Guile. Might I add that my crazy, carnal, twisted and demented self feels the urge to make other alternate endings as well. Some will be screwed up, beyond help if you will, and others, a pleasant surprise. Once more, if the concept of assault disturbs you then I will strongly advise against reading Chun-Li and Bison's pairing. I have actually decided to create a brief backstory of Bison's childhood and what his actual name is when this pairing takes place, as well as why his hair changed from dark black to an almost white color (it's really an extreme pale shade of blonde). As for now, this is the best case scenario between all allies.

Also, first story is finished after nearly a year of its creation! Yaaaayyy, haha. Just had to add that tid-bit in there. ;)

From the moment all returned to the surface of the water a sigh of relief escaped their lips. The bubbles steadily floated towards the thin thicket in the forest, the familiar somewhat haunting pathway in close view. As each bubble with its passenger hovered above ground, the waters edge, the temporary transportation devices popped in unison, freeing each ally in unison.

They casted nervous glances each others way, choosing to slowly walk back to their vehicles. As soon as all reached the familiar transportation the two deities appeared in full form this time revealing two grand surprises along with their appearance. The female goddess spoke first with a purring, humbled reverence in her voice, exceedingly pleased by this outcome.

"Chun-Li and Guile, you truly have kept to your word, breaking not our covenant. This also can be said of your allies who were faithful to the end as well."

Her husband continued, beaming with joy as well.

"We have a pleasant surprise for everyone here. Hopefully this happening which will take place here will in turn replace any malevolent ones in pasts time. We have contacted two lovely ladies through dreams throughout this journey and they have now come here to China, travelling from their original homes."

Dianthus finished, bidding all farewell and best wishes.

"All understand us to be benevolent, thus, causing no need of worry. Soon they will arrive here, just before the sun parts from the sky. We in turn must depart from you here."

Just then, Riko and Elsa parked a tan four door honda behind the others vehicles, quickly getting out and sprinting toward the familiar faces. They hesitated after embracing loved ones, looking onward as the deities faded away while the sun set on a gorgeous pink and crimson sky. Golden fragments that resembled a magnificent glitter substance parted from their skin as they gradually disappeared from view. It seemed as though they were made from- or perhaps even apart of- the sun itself, the brightest, most beautiful star in the galaxy and heavens.

Both then said in unison with closed eyes, peaceful expression "May your life be filled with happiness and good fortune. Farewell, beloved ones..."

Riko held tightly onto Ryu while Elsa did the same with Ken, none quite believing their eyes. Li and Guile held hands, smiling while feeling complete happiness and bliss, knowing what was to come next.

Guile broke the silence, turning to his only true love, gently holding onto nervous hands as he knelt on bended knee.

"Chun-Li, we have been through much together...More than nearly anyone has on this earth. You'll make me the happiest- err, one of- the happiest men on earth if you'll marry me."

He casted a sympathetic glance in the others direction, primarily at Ryu and Ken, before finishing his proposal. Li stood there, fighting back tears as she nodded quickly, embracing him even as he knelt there on the ground, bending down to kiss him.

"Yes! Of course I will Guile!"

He jolted upwards, wrapping his arms around his lover and returning the passionate embrace, lifting her up and gleefully spinning her around. Their friends clapped, cheering along with their forever allies. When he gently let go, they still held each others hands as he looked deeply into her eyes, whispering "I love you so much baby...More than words could ever express. It doesn't matter where we are or go to, I want to marry you soon. I can't seem to wait..."

"Let's get married tomorrow. I just want to do it already!"

Guile along with their other comrades had a look of bewilderment plastered across their faces. Ken and Elsa shrugged, even willing to have their wedding right after Guile and Li.

"Well, what do you say, Elsa? How about we tie the knot right after those two love birds?"

She happily nodded with tears running down her face, jumping on Ken, wrapping her legs around him and excitedly agreed.

"I'd love nothing more!"

Ryu turned to Riko, giving a relaxed smile while affectionately stroking her hair.

"Will you do the honor of becoming my wife, Riko?"

She returned his gentle strokes with some of her own, bringing her face close to his, softly nuzzling her cheek against his neck.

"Yes my love, yes."

Abel bashfully smiled at Lin who returned his glance as she winked mischievously then hugged Cammy.

"Sorry honey, but I'm not into guys."

Everyone's jaw dropped simultaneously as they all bursted out in laughter, hugging each other.

Cammy shrugged, planting a firm kiss on Lin's lips while stating "After that experience, neither am I."

She gave Abel a small shrug, stating "Hey don't worry, there'll be a girl out there for you."

He gave a small chuckle himself, retorting "Yeah, no hard feelings, friend."

"All right! This calls for celebration! I'm buying for everyone!"

All chose to go to Sophia's Diner where most of them met up just the other day. Guile mentioned that afterwards, it would be necessary to do some shopping.

"You know, it's just a thought but before the stores close we might wanna get the necessary ceremonial items."

All the ladies shouted out in unison "Girls trip! Yaayy!"

Their partners shook their heads while laughing, all toasting each other when their Champaign arrived. Much to everyone's surprise as well as delight, the diner did supply the product. Yeah, life was pretty sweet after all despite its challenges and potential setbacks. When you had good laughs, partners and good friends along the way to spend it with, that's all that really mattered.

Little did Abel know, he would spend the rest of his life after soon meeting and sparring with a kind fortune teller named Rose. Sagat would come back to earth, redeem himself by doing good, keeping to his promise and spend his life in happiness with an up and coming young fighter named Sakura, making amends with his previous enemies in the near future. All certainly was well that ended well as each pair celebrated their day of happiness with Guile and Li going first, Ken and Elsa then lastly, Ryu and Riko with both Cammy and Lin following only a week afterwards. Much later on, even Dan and Makoto ended up getting married along with Ibuki pairing alongside of Fei Long. The small group of comrades knew they couldn't miss those weddings for the world.

All decided to play a somewhat cheesy but classic song "We are Family" at their receptions. Yeah, it really couldn't get any better than this for them; especially since they truly were family now.


	16. Part 1 Michael's Ending

My Darling Girl

Just before the group reached the exit to the underwater facility, a loud thud and clash was heard from directly behind. All of the sudden the glowing orbs disappeared. It seemed as though something had absorbed them or perhaps transported the pair elsewhere. Either way, no one felt safe. A malevolent energy returned to this space once more.

A chilling voice filled their ears as a large dented metallic door came violently crashing onto the ground now laying crumpled before them, Bison casually walking over the tarnished object as though this experience were an every day thing.

"Leaving so soon? I'm not quite finished with any of you yet."

All made efforts to attack yet remained frozen.

"...Especially you, Miss Xiang. You naughty little girl."

All of her comrades fell limply to the ground after those words; after he strolled up to his forced lover, grabbing her chin in his hand and licking her cheek.

"You thought you could get away from me, didn't you? All of you could leave here, leading content lives henceforth. Do you take me for a fool, Miss Xiang?"

Her lips quivered and eyes shut at his responses. She still had the ability to speak, yet, couldn't seem to find the words. She despised this feeling...this numbness. Silently, she prayed her allies were still alive somehow.

After a rather lengthy pause, words came.

"Bison...When will you ever learn what it is to be happy?"

He slammed her forcefully against the wall, using an invisible force to do so...some sort of unknown power.

'This isn't his psycho power. If anything, this energy is foreign, distant. His original power and abilities almost seemed to have merged with something else. The source has to be from Bahtus...I need to think of a solution and fast...'

He loomed over her, positioning trembling arms above a broken face. He parted her legs with his own while feeling the urgent arousal build, his mid-section meeting hers. He knew very well he had her exactly where he wanted. She would belong to him and only him from this moment on. After five years of regaining strength then only to have it taken away again five months ago...It was a disgrace. On this day, he would have his own revenge.

"You will be the one to fill me with happiness each passing day; especially since our first born will be growing inside of your precious womb, which I will fill to the brim with excessive amounts of semen every day. This will ensure my bloodline continues without fail. I know your true hearts desire, Xiang. You cannot fool me darling. It does not matter what man pleases you, so long as constant euphoria is received, the outcome will be the same each time.

All women are the same once their master tames them and even you are no different. At one time you were the strongest woman in the world, until today. You my dear, will be as docile as a little lamb by the time I'm through with you. You will beg for my thrusts to continue without pause in between these trembling thighs, even as my ejaculation spills out with each...slippery...smack."

He began slowly rubbing himself against her crotch speaking lowly into her ear. He thrusted roughly while saying those last three words grinning wickedly all the while. A single tear fell from her eye as she grew limp, feeling sickened by this outcome.

"Aww, my angel can't be crying, can she? Come now my sweet, this is the best possible outcome for us. We both will have what is desired. Both of us want families, yes? I'll make you my wife before your pregnancy starts to show. Any wedding dress you choose will look spectacular, I'm certain."

She opened her eyes, clearly defeated. She gave a blank expression, forcing out a frustrated reply.

"I'm not crying over the fact that you're about to force me into marrying you. I'm crying because you killed the ones I loved...Again. Damn you to hell, Bison. I swear to God, even if it kills me, I will send you there when you least expect it."

His smile grew even wider- if that were possible- while he chortled at her venomous hiss of a response, cackling out one of his own.

"Silly girl, they aren't dead, but merely asleep. This can however be altered based upon your actions."

She arched a brow out of morbid curiosity, lower lip quivering out of fear. She felt hopeless...absolutely helpless. He was going to have his way and now no one- mortal or immortal- could stop him from his ultimate conquest.

"What do you mean...My actions?"

He gave a dumbfounded look, cackling once more.

"How naive can you truly be, Ms. Xiang? Do I have to spell the potential events of this situation out for you? Aren't you a detective, silly girl?"

She fought back tears, turning her head away while shamefully pleading with him to free them.

"Please Bison, for once please, have a heart and let us go."

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him directly.

"Face me, woman. I want to witness each time I break that contrite, obstinate spirit of yours."

Weary eyes met his as two tears leaked down crimson cheeks.

"If you can't let me go...Then...Then-"

She swallowed hard, forcing herself to finish that plea.

"Just have me. I'll submit to you if you let them go Bison, I swear to God. Just let them go and I won't fight back. Not even once."

He mulled her bargain over in his head for a moment, pondering his options. He did indeed require soldiers for his conquest and yet, perhaps they didn't have to be human. Technology itself had been developed further over the last five years and despite all fighters who were lying motionless on the ground for the time being proving to be valuable assets to his plan, her deal sounded irresistible. He currently had the capability and power of almost single-handedly conquering the earth; all thanks to Bahtus.

However, he very well understood what was required for this and now, now this silly girl had given that to him. She'd given his god what he had craved for so long...for centuries; a partner of his own. Bahtus allowed Bison to peer into his mind for a brief time, watching as he took Dianthus over and over, forcing her partner to not only watch but partake in their sinful sessions.

And now he had what he always yearned for- the woman of his own desire. None of the other hundreds of women he'd been with even held a candle to not only Li's character and beauty but her spirit as well. She certainly was the strongest woman he had ever encountered; both spiritually and physically. Her will and convictions weren't easily broken, yet now, the sinister figure watched as she completely broke in front of him, resolve having crumbled beyond repair.

She knew very well that he had won. Try try as she might to best him, to save not only her allies but others as well, all of her future efforts would be for not. Perhaps she could convince him to be merciful when dealing with certain future situations...certain countries...perhaps. And yet, only time would tell.

"I do accept this plea of yours, Ms. Li. How very mature and lady-like of you! I see that both your manners and temper have greatly improved over the years, along with intelligence! In truth I had been planning this from the start of our first meeting while in that field six years ago but clearly, you can't always get what you want in life; especially not right away. I can see, however, that you were well worth the wait, my darling girl.

He backed away yet still kept her restrained for the time being. Now he required Bahtus's aide for transporting the others away from here. The deity accepted his internal request, transporting the lot in bubbles of his own and out into the forest, near to where their own vehicles were. If they did choose to return then they wouldn't find him in the same location. His current residence was an enormous submarine under the guise of a stationary facility built into the side of a gargantuan rock formation which could fool even the most trained eye.

He started the vehicle while shifting his focus back to his only true love; if he still even had a heart to feel that emotion. He expressed his concern for her with a stern warning as the vehicle sped off to the Arctic Ocean. Bahtus would soon give this craft the ability of flight, transporting him to his intended destination in less than an hour's time.

"Before I free you I must strongly warn of doing anything rash. The consequences of any negative actions will have a profound impact on your allies lives...Which could very well prove fatal depending on your decision."

He released her and upon doing so, knees gave out causing her to kneel on the ground, bent over, once again feeling guilt ruthlessly wash over.

"Do whatever you want to me, Bison. Just leave others alone, let them live their lives."

He picked her up quickly, slinging the dead weight over his shoulder. She didn't fight back she still felt too frightened...too numb.

He spanked her ass hard while walking to his own private bedroom, smirking sensually. She let out a groan gripping onto his shoulder tightly in response.

"I shall be the only one giving orders from henceforth. You may make requests and pleas while we...copulate, haha. Only then will I listen; during our intimate sessions."

She grimaced at this reply yet chose to obey him nonetheless. If not then her friends wouldn't survive.

He casually pushed the bedroom doors open, striding into the spacious room. It bore a striking resemblance to the other quarters they were previously in but the color scheme was different. The ceiling and floors were a deep, calming crimson red while the wall had been painted a royal blue. The king sized bed along with its sheets and pillows were crimson in color as well but the closet and bathrooms doors matched the wall. Somehow the combination worked. It actually surprised her that he even cared to add any color to this place at all.

He let go of her, allowing his lover to gently fall onto the bed. She laid there, closing her eyes and wanting him to get this over with. When she felt him sit beside her, her eyes opened hastily, a look of confusion clearly displayed.

"I've had a sudden change of heart about you. I wish to do this properly and wed you before we make love. We will be wed tomorrow and that is final. Goodnight."

He removed most of his clothing then turned his back to her, lying down at her side. She chose to remain clothed, slowly turning away from him as well. She did her best not to cry but the silent tears refused to stop falling. She wished for death instead of this hell.


	17. Part 2 Michael's Ending

Stubborn Queen

The next day swiftly came, much to her displeasure. She tried to burrow herself under the covers wanting nothing more than to believe this all had been a nightmare. She should be with Guile, not this monster. She felt him hug her from behind now reaching under the covers. His hands roamed her body then quickly began fondling her breasts and wetness from below. His hand managed to snake its way under stockings and underwear, gently coercing her to continue.

If this was what he wanted, she'd give it to him all right. She would make him feel her guilt and pain...She'd give everything back to him that he made her feel, that he had forced onto her, ten times fold.

She allowed him to continue this even parting her own legs, moaning with satisfaction. Wanting more, he pulled the thin stockings down, surprised she hadn't even removed her shoes. He decided to do that for her as well removing her underwear afterwards. He understood she still was a virgin and everything which had taken place before between them to all have been an illusion. He knew this before yet had still played along with the little game. He reveled in delight how easy it was to win now rubbing himself against her wetness while continuing to fondle her breasts and clitoris.

He placed his face against her neck gently biting a soft ear then asking "How does it feel being bested at your own game? Hm, beloved one?"

She shuddered in response, feeling more than violated at this remark. He must have used his powers to peer into her mind last night, right after the poor soul had cried herself to sleep.

"Please be kind to me, Bison. I'm showing you kindness now, aren't I? You've already won...Why hurt me further with painful words?"

He turned her over suddenly, his member pulsing at a threatening closeness from her purity. An inch further and she would be violated.

"Call me by that again and I will take you now. I can assure you, you're first time will be anything but pleasant. Do you understand?"

He grabbed hair roughly, pulling painfully back while his other hand tightly rested around her neck. She cried out from this action whimpering out a pitiful "yes".

""Yes" what? What have I told you to call me before, woman?"

"Master..."

"Excellent. Now, put both words together in order to form the correct response."

"Yes...Master."

He gave an eerie smirk, making psychotic statements, not much to her surprise.

"In fact, I wish to often be addressed by you as "My Master" in public as well as around my servants. You will address me as either "Daddy" or "Pappa" while we make love in private. I would prefer you to say this in your native tongue since that is what you so affectionately called your father, isn't it, wo qin ai de nuhai (Woe-Chin-Eye-De-New-Hi)?"

Now he certainly was going too far. He just called her what her father often did as a child; "my darling girl".

"Have some sympathy...Pappa, please."

She had to force those words through clenched teeth, holding burning anger at bay. Her brow arched upwards as she fought back tears, yet still, failed.

"Why did you have to bring this up? Why remind me of what you took away?"

She felt his tongue lick her tears away as his lips rubbed against her own, another cruel, vindictive smile forming onto his lips. He rubbed himself against her womanhood, barely able to contain himself any longer.

"To remind you not to make the same mistake. Never interfere with my work, Spring beauty."

Yet another affectionate term her father used. He certainly enjoyed rubbing salt further into wounds but what else did she expect? She lay in the bed of a tyrannical, cynical, ruthless, narcissistic and insensitive dictator. His arms enveloped her in an unsettling warm embrace, now cradling the head he had caused agony upon only moments before- not to mention years. She kept her eyes closed, remaining silent as he finished the brief session, ejaculation spilling against her womanhood begging for entrance. Her arms remained at her side until he moved away, wiping himself off with her top. She turned over onto her side, facing away from him, wrapping arms around herself.

"Get dressed. Afterwards, you will come downstairs for breakfast. If not then the outcome will be problematic on your behalf. Do not force my hand into committing a regretful and irreversible act."

He stated this sternly while dressing, a brief uncomfortable moment of silence passing by as he finished. Before exiting, he gave one last order, looking over his shoulder standing in the doorway, casting a frigid stare.

"You will not shower, eat, sleep nor do anything else unless I deem it to be a necessity. In fact, I will expect you to wear my semen underneath your wedding dress today as a reminder of what is yet to come and quite literally at that. I will have you in my bed tonight until my desire has been temporarily sated. Is that understood, wo qin ai de nuhai?"

Her grip tightened around her own arms as she hissed out a response, fuming with anger.

"Yes, Daddy."

He scoffed, slamming the door in response. She fumed while dressing herself, going into the bathroom and at least washing her face off after. She checked the medicine cabinet to the forest green marbled dresser's left first for a toothbrush having to stand on her tip toes while doing so and yet to no avail did she find one. Next Li checked the dresser with the enormous wall mirror inches above it noticing a spare toothbrush kept in the far left top drawer also grabbing a tube of toothpaste placed beside it. Li made sure to take her sweet time brushing her teeth. She felt like braiding hair just to spite him. He may have thought he had broken her entirely but he was dead wrong. She didn't need any deities help in causing his life to be hell. When it came down to it, she was fully capable of fulfilling that arrangement herself.

Ten minutes went by of her master idly waiting, tapping his fingers on the long dinner table with one hand and resting his cheek on the other with left ankle crossed over right knee. He began to grow impatient as a maid carefully poured more tea into the white tea cup which had been ever so elegantly placed onto a saucer. His glance rested at the end of the hall, two butlers and two guards standing at attention in the open doorway leading to a grand staircase. The submarine did have a very lavish appeal indeed.

His eggs and toast were growing cold as she made her way into the room, taking her seat at the far end of the table. He made a slight "tsk" sound at her decision choosing to scarf down his food instead of engaging in brief conversation. She bowed her head, praying internally for a moment then looked down at the plate of food fixed only minutes ago. It was her favorite- strawberry crepes. The two ate in silence, him finishing long before she had. It only took him three minutes to feast whereas with her; eight.

He resumed his tapping, tightening his hold with his other hand on the table's edge, choosing to place it there instead of against his cheek. His icy glare seemed to shoot straight through her very soul penetrating the deepest depths of her subconsciousness. Her gaze gradually trailed up to meet his as she stood slowly now walking over to him. She stopped at his side, tilting her head in a somber type of way. Her bangs were flipped to the side while wearing a braid. He enjoyed this new look.

She chose to test his patience with her next choice of words, completely throwing him off guard.

"You're not all that tough when one shows you sincere kindness, are you, Daddy?"

Fuck it all, he'd take her then and there if it weren't for that promise he made. She knew very well what it was she was doing to him. She lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, trailing fingers slowly up to his cheek, softly cupping it then settled on his lap. She began kissing him softly as he gave an unflinching stare. That he didn't mind much. However, when she began grinding against his crotch, that's when he nearly lost control and broke his vow.

That invisible force made its presence known again by restraining movement, causing her to limply sit there in his arms.

"My darling girl, needn't I remind you that your consequences have actions. Once more, do not force my hand into committing an act I shall regret."

"What Bison? What could you do to me that would be such a regretful decision?"

"Woman, you are taxing my patience a great deal. I strongly advise to hold your tongue before this act is made into a reality."

He physically removed her from him, allowing movement to return once more. She quickly walked back towards the stairs freezing in place at his harsh, low growl of a command.

"Did I give you permission to leave?"

She hesitated before answering, slowly turning to meet his frigid gaze.

"Well, little girl? I expect an answer."

He waved his subordinates away in dismissal and that's all it took for them to leave. That one small wave signaled that he needed privacy or else the consequences for their disobedience very well could prove fatal.

Another unsettling moment of silence passed between them.

"Come here."

She stayed there, as though she were rooted to that very spot. If she chose to obey him then he would win. Yet if not, he may take one of her friends lives or perhaps punish her severly. While she did want to test his limits, thoroughly discovering each unique one, she didn't care to put anyone's lives in jeopardy. With great reluctance, forcing herself to move, she obeyed, assuming her previous position. All of the sudden, his hand grabbed both her wrists with ease, forcing her over his knees, brutally spanking twenty times.

At the end of the punishment, after each moan of pain, he explained why he chose to punish.

"Since you choose to revert back to childish ways by bouncing on my lap I choose to treat you as such. Until you learn to act as a lady does you will be punished in this way. Is that understood or shall I give you twenty more lashings?"

She forced herself to give a reply, withholding tears successfully this time around.

"Y-yes Bison! I mean-"

"Call me that one more time and I will do much more than spank. You may lose the contents of your partially digested breakfast."

She hastily corrected herself, gripping roughly onto the chair's edge.

"I'm sorry, Pappa."

He let out a laugh which seemed to say "How incredibly asinine can you be?" while turning her over, sitting his forced lover on his knee.

"Are we in our private bedroom?"

"N-no."

"Ah, that would mean we are currently residing in a public dwelling for the time being, correct?"

"Sorry, my master."

"Ahh, that's a good little slut. Now I want to hear you say those words as you make love with my mouth."

Seeing no other option, of course she obeyed, managing to moan "Yes...mhh...maa...ser..." as he flooded her mouth with saliva and intense tongue kisses. He sucked on her tongue from time to time, even licking her cheeks and biting gently onto her lower lip. His erection became more than evident when picking her up hastily, placing the pleasure source against his urgency.

After doing this for almost eight minutes he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, pulled them down to his thighs and firmly but not roughly, grabbed her head, commanding her to open her mouth wide as he ejaculated into the open cavity, with her swallowing every last drop. She of course obeyed, this time without hesitation.

"Get on your knees, darling girl. Open that mouth wide for Pappa's seed...That's right."

She looked up at him with watery eyes, mouth quivering, a mixture of their saliva trailing down her chin. He stroked himself hard and fast that engorged organ demanding her attention only erect for her.

"Moan for me, my little slutty darling. Moan for your Daddy..."

"Yes Daddy...Let me taste your sweet, sweet nectar."

"Ah, fuck!"

He placed his tip into her mouth as his "nectar" spilled down into his darling's throat, tasting surprisingly sweet indeed, containing a hint of saltiness. She drank it all while moaning gently clutching onto his lower thighs.

"Thank you, Pappa...My master."

He wiped his tip against her lips, expression still pained. It made him want to shove himself deep into that succulent womb already, re-enacting a few of their sessions from her previous illusions...Only with them, of course.

"You may now go to our bedroom. A servant will aide with your dress fitting."

She did as told, walking with head hung low.

'This is a game you will not win my dear, not even once.'

A servant did indeed wait outside of the room opening the door for her upon Li's arrival.

"I am Ellen. Please choose from these dress selections."

There were twenty dresses in a large closet. Some had a mermaid style, other an a-line cut and a few were of a princess design. None looked plain seeing as how all were adorned with diamonds. She chose the princess gown, knowing that's what he more than likely wanted. The tyrannical king yearned for his submissive queen to rule along side him...Or perhaps underneath him only in bed.

The dress truly did look amazing on her. She did indeed bear a striking resemblance to a gorgeous queen, holding a bouquet of white and pink roses as Ellen placed a sparkling veil onto her head, along with the accessory hair piece- which resembled more of a crown- to hold it all in place. She kindly asked Li to sit down as she placed white closed toe high heels onto her feet, bowing as she backed away then turned and opened the door for the soon-to-be bride.

Li slowly walked out of the room, looking around in awe at the changed appearance of the entire facility. There were roses adorning the banister, silk crimson and rose pink tulle lining the walls along with two make-shift, yet realistic, pillars leading into the main hall. As she entered the ceremonial area, an enormous crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling's center, completing the final touch of ambience.

There he stood at the end of the aisle wearing a tuxedo- much to her astonishment- a priest standing to his left. She seemed to nearly lose consciousness at the sight almost falling over then shaking her head in dismay to prevent from doing so. Before she knew it, despite having broken out in a cold sweat from the moment this wedding began, somehow it was now her turn to repeat the wedding vows. She stuttered at first, saying what had been required as they both placed wedding bands onto each others fingers, now kissing.

He wore that usual wicked smile, only wider this time- she had at last looked directly at his face during this encounter- dipping her low as he gave a deep, longing kiss. She clutched weakly onto his arms, her legs nearly giving way again. She would have fallen if it weren't for him carrying her back to their bedroom (he strongly sensed her weakened state, preventing the fall) opening the door with ease and gently setting his young bride on the luxurious bed. She put her hands up, trying to fight back tears yet again as he made hasty attempts to undress both himself and his new bride.

"Please, wait...Just wait a moment, please. Can't we talk for a minute?"

Her hands rested against his half naked body, feeling his well-toned abs against her clammy appendages.

"Pappa...Please wait."

He restrained himself from going any further, sighing in frustration the moment she began to cry.

"You told me you would become submissive if I allowed your allies freedom. Is this a promise you're taking back now?"

"No, no it's not that. I just...I want to be held first. Can we hold each other before you have your way with me, Pappa?"

He looked at her innocent demeanor sitting there, only wearing a white slip; a further reflection of her chasteness. For once he agreed to her wishes, since they were after all in their private chambers. He laid at her side, facing her as she assumed the position in turn, reciprocating his hold.

"I wanted this day to come so badly as a young girl...At first and well, I didn't know any better as a child...I told my father I would become his wife when mom died but he just laughed and told me that isn't what dads and daughters do...They love each other in a platonic way, showing affection by simply being there for one another...

The point I'm trying to make and the reason for me telling you this is because I wanted him so badly, to make him happy again and yet, he explained to me why that couldn't happen again. Don't you see, then? I'll never feel the same way about you as you do about me. This is wrong what you're doing and it will never be right.

No matter how hard you may try to break me, "Pappa", it will never happen. Not even if I become a mother to your children. Never will I truly be happy with you or give you the love you crave most from me."

His expression remained almost stoic as she finished, a slight smile still plastered on his face. He remained quiet for a moment's time, which never had been a good sign, slowly bringing his face close to hers.

"If only Dorai could see his daughter now, being raped by her own husband due to her poor choice of words, insolent behavior and lack of respect."

He tore the few articles of clothing away that remained, shoving two fingers inside her sopping wet orifice while watching his little slut writhe in pain. That alone broke her hymen, causing an eerily warm chuckle to fill the room along with a heart-wrenching scream.

"Ah, an in-tact hymen. A pleasant surprise; especially for a female martial artist. Tell me, you naughty little detective, did you feel empowered by your previous responses or might you wish to make a retracting statement at this time?"

He curled his fingers inside painfully slow as her screams grew louder, tears flowing at a relentless rate. Her wetness didn't help to lessen the pain much...unfortunately. After a brief pause and more painful movement she did beg for his mercy.

"Forgive me...Daddy, please. I-I was wrong for hurting you in that-that way. I spoke out...of anger. You're too good for me and...I was foolish for thinking I could ever best you...Please Daddy..."

He removed his fingers, thoroughly licking her virginity from his hand, placing his tongue against her longing before stating "That will suffice.".

He nearly licked and sucked her into orgasm, stopping just before, greedily lapping up excess blood and vaginal discharge. He knew she felt more than ready to have him and would be erupting into her womb- whether she was receptive or not.

"Are you prepared for Pappa's member, my sweet darling?"

She spread her legs wide from him, the ruthless captor hovering above now, bending down and sucking on perky, luscious breasts.

"You certainly will be feeling much suckling within the next ten months. I strongly advise to become used to the sensation."

After a short time he trailed his tongue up to her moaning mouth, still fondling her clitoris from below.

"You're mine, Chun-Li Xiang."

He embraced her while kissing, thrusting mercilessly into her already gaping entrance. He paused for a moment after her screams and sobs subsided, moving at a slow, steady pace until unexpectedly increasing strength and speed. He did this for nearly half an hour, making the session last as long as she could stand. He knew deep within she couldn't last as long as she thought.

She felt dirty...Just like a slut taking deserved punishment...except she didn't feel as though it were deserved. Not like him; not the way he thought.

"Pappa...have mercy."

He bit down on her neck applying a brutal amount of force. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, yet, had the potential of leaving a scar. He did this gripping a shoulder with one hand and ass with the other, burying so deeply into her that he pushed past her cervix. In a matter of seconds he found her major internal erogenous location, nearly having her release but somehow, she resisted. She was toying with him. Still.

He pummeled into her at this swift realization, causing a violent, mind-numbing orgasm accompanied by more screams to send him into one of his own, his forced lover's insides milking him thoroughly. It felt as though their lower halves were made for each other, his erotic organ marvelously fitting inside her alluring entrance.

She felt his seed spill deep into her womb, hips rocking uncontrollably at her first true moment of euphoria.

He squeezed her shoulder and ass so tightly that small trickles of blood came out paling in comparison to the pleasure felt. All she had done in that moment was clutch onto his back squeezing tightly, not clawing. Unlike him, she didn't care to cause any physical harm, not during intimacy; if one could truly call what had just happened that.

'I'm not all that certain how to feel after this...The experience did feel amazing- well most of it anyway- but still, it didn't happen with the right person...It should have been with Guile...'

Just then, she recalled how he had the ability of telepathy. A look of sheer regret washed over.

His frigid stare returned once more, those same unforgiving white snake eyes peering into the depths of her soul.

"Wa-wait...Please! I can't help the way I think! Forgive me, Daddy, please! Find it in your heart to forgive! Believe me when I say, I can't help the way I feel!"

She sobbed the pitiful plea yet to no avail did this appease his jealous rage. With a sickening crack, in an instant, her wrists were broken. A delayed, blood-curdling, agonizing scream resonating from deep within filled the entire room and corridor with its haunting sound. Tears didn't come this time. She only laid there trembling in shock.

"There, think about your other lover in your futile efforts to please yourself when you wake, disfigured slut."

He had his fill of her once more as she lost consciousness from the shock felt, ejaculating again inside his lover only two minutes later. That short second session had been performed out of jealousy, not love.

He furiously strode over to the shower room when finished, taking a quick one then pulled up a chair previously placed against the wall, sitting at her side, casting that same unforgiving stare at this foolish, petulant little girl. She would only think of him. She would only obey him. This would be driven into that stubborn, obstinate skull of hers. Otherwise it was her life that would be a living hell. As always his little slut remained one step behind.


	18. Part 3 Michael's Ending

A Mother's Love

(I wish to add a warning in this chapter. There is a brief part containing incest so if that is something which strongly disturbs you or you really don't like, I advise you to not read this chapter. You have been warned.)

This violent, unexpected forced dream started out by only consisting of panting and the occasional exchange of moans and words. Over and over again, she kept panting "Michael...". That must have been his first name. He made an attempt to share something with her; some chain of distant memories.

He appeared as a small child, running over to an adult. A stern man dressed in a formal business suit scolded him, stating "Michael, no son of mine is going to run like a wild animal when he should walk like a proper young man. Now then, be a well-behaved boy and carry yourself properly, walk to your mother. She should have breakfast ready for you."

His father sat in the living area reading a newspaper as Michael walked instead of ran, often not being able to help himself. He looked no older than eight in this brief memory. She couldn't believe how similar both he and his dad looked. He was practically a clone only he wasn't nearly as tall or muscular yet. He walked into the kitchen with his hands clasped behind his back, a woman with flowing chestnut brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and sun kissed skin finishing their breakfast wearing an apron and bright yellow dress. Another younger little boy who resembled the woman sat at the table, smiling widely.

He sang along with his mother who hummed an upbeat tune, his dark eyes shining with joy. His dark brown hair was slicked back just as his brother's had been. Michael ate in silence as their mother served them then she hugged and kissed both before motioning for them to come and follow her into their study room. The door closed as all walked in, their mother beginning the lesson while sitting down at her desk. They both had their own little desks opening a reading book to begin with.

Just then the memory changed as an image of the family sobbing in a hospital appeared. The season also seemed to change from Spring to Winter. Once more, the memory changed, a tombstone with the name "Gabriel Bison" etched on the marble stone placed in a winter cemetery. She couldn't see the years underneath his name. She didn't think "Michael" wanted her to. At least, not yet perhaps.

The memory then changed as time seemed to fast-forward, his parents shouting and arguing at one another moving around the sitting boy as he seemed to be neglected, growing older with each passing season. His icy blue eyes looked far more exhausted over the course of six years or so and his coal black hair, rather disheveled.

He got up from the couch in the living room setting down a medical book on the coffee table, walked into his mother and father's bedroom and found his mother laying on her back naked. She lay there, writhing in pleasure, touching herself. She moaned wildly, reminding him of an animal in heat. He recalled watching animals mate, learning about the cycle of life in turn, just last year. He knew very well where babies came from at this point. He still walked in anyways, violently opening the door, allowing it to slam against the wall.

He had often not only been studying in his spare time but working out as well. In fact, he had taught himself so much that he had quickly advanced to a college level of learning. Neither parent cared that he took a bus to a nearby private school, both parents agreeing that to be the best course of action on his twelfth birthday. After those violent, brief memories from the rest of his childhood had occurred in rapid succession, he strode over to his mother with clenched fists.

A look of shock painted her face as she attempted to pull the covers up over herself concealing shame. Her brows arched in sympathy, that same sultry alto, alluring voice calling out.

"Michael...I didn't hear you enter. I'm sorry if you saw something you shouldn't have."

He stared blankly at her body, undressing himself and getting into bed with her. His suit fell to the carpet with a gentle thud, muscles well-toned. The young man was nearly as tall as his father, standing at a height of 5'10. Both men towered over Hymera who stood at an average height of 5'6. He gently pulled at the covers as she gasped in shock, now covering her chest with her own arms.

"Michael! Please stop this! Be a good boy and get dressed!"

He pinned her down, producing a cloth saturated in chloroform from a clenched fist, forcing her to inhale the scent. She briefly struggled but then quickly lost consciousness only moments later.

Yet another brief memory of him studying in medical school surfaced. After class ended he sneaked into a storage unit, stealing a bottle of chloroform along with small packets of gauze and cloth. He had the full intent to put these to good use, including rope he bought with his allowance at the local hardware store.

Whenever his mother woke, she was tied up to the bed posts, the knots sturdily kept in place by his practiced skill. He sat there by her side watching his sleeping beauty, imagining her as his goddess. He certainly had taught himself many things over the years...Also patiently waiting for this moment.

Her eyes widened in terror at the sight of him stroking himself to her naked body, an evil, malicious grin spread from ear to ear.

"Aren't you impressed by not only my intellectual ability but also my natural endowment, Hymera? Don't I look just like the man you had once loved? Are you seeing me now, mother? Are you paying attention now, fucking slut?"

He indeed had a natural endowment, all seven inches while erect. She averted her gaze still in disbelief. He was nearly as big as his own father.

"What would your father think, Michael? I'm...I'm sorry I haven't been showing you the love you have needed so desperately but...I'm just so hurt by what had happened. Your father is as well and we just...We couldn't move past it. I tried being there for you, baby, I really did but you're mamma just didn't know what to say..."

He grabbed her jaw upon hearing this, trailing the head of his manhood along her lips.

"Oh, I know, Hymera, I know. You still fed me and clothed me, doing what a devoted mother had to while daddy ran off with one of his many whores when the two of you weren't fighting or screaming at each other over Gabriel's death. An incurable disease killed him and all either of you could do about the situation was blame each other for self-inflicted misery. A type of incurable fucking cancer killed him...and that's all you two could do.

Well Hymera, I'm here now. Are you going to blame me? Scream at me?"

She closed her eyes out of guilt, the woman's gorgeous sun kissed skin pulling him in further...deeper. He wanted to violate his own mother. He knew he would be going to hell for this but it didn't matter. She may have neglected him somewhat but she at least tried to care for him when not sobbing uncontrollably or moaning uncontrollably while giving self-pleasure just to cope with the loss of a son. The father obviously didn't give a damn. He planned telling her what happened to the pathetic creature after having his way with the very woman who birthed him.

"Michael, please reconsider your choice...I'm your mother! Why are you calling me by name?! I gave birth to you! This isn't right! You're only fourteen for God sakes!

He silenced her with his manhood plunging himself into her mouth forcefully grabbing onto luscious strands of hair. His pale, ivory skin resembled that of his father's. He'd make sure to change that soon after his second semester of medical school, picking up an outside summer job.

"It doesn't matter anymore, "Mother". I don't give a fuck what's considered to be morally right or wrong. It isn't ethically wrong unless I impregnate you which would be considered incestual and highly immoral as well. I do wish to satisfy your needs, yes, but I will not sully your temple of a body, my goddess. What are you? At least a B-cup? What perky, young breasts you still have, Hymera...my darling."

She began crying while struggling against her bindings further, his member twitching in delight as he heard her beg him for the first time. It was also his first experience with someone at his mercy...His own mother, no less.

He pulled out momentarily as he listened to both himself sliding in and out of that enticing mouth and her muffled pleas, now hearing her out. As soon as she caught her breath, she voiced her pleas, desperate for him to listen to logic.

"Think about what you're doing now, please! It's not too late, my son...This isn't right..."

Tears began falling from her watery doe eyes, causing him to feel a sting of pain. Everytime he saw her cry it wounded him deeply. Nothing else made him quite as weak as this...

Anger at last erupted. Buried rage that seemed long forgotten violently reared its ugly head causing Hymera to become frightened.

"Why won't you let me make you feel good?! I'm right here in front of you, offering myself to you! How the fuck is it fair when Damon is running around, fucking his many whores while you suffer?! Fucking tell me!"

He seized her neck brutally with both hands, holding with a vice-like grip. He stopped doing this upon realizing how badly he hurt her, beginning to cry himself as he fell against her gasping body, holding onto her for dear life.

"Why mom?! Tell me!"

He sobbed with great remorse, peering up at her solemn, angelic face.

"Honey, we all cope with pain in this life in our own way...I know this is no excuse for his unforgivable behavior but that's just the way that things have become. Still, despite this grim fact, we must forgive others who have wronged us or perhaps continue to in order to heal...Please my love, untie me. You're hurting momma..."

He buried his face into her neck, smelling that sweet, intoxicating aroma of honeysuckle in her hair...Honeysuckle. Everytime he smelled that, he would always think of her.

"Please Hymera, forgive me one day. I'm so sorry, mother. I can't stop."

He gently suckled her breasts, reached down to her clitoris and rubbed until he could wait no longer. He knew she had been soaking wet. He rubbed his member against that forbidden entrance of hers, ceasing movements elsewhere, now focusing on plunging deep inside. He did have his release after a short time, pulling out before emitting fluid inside, doing so onto her stomach.

Another brief recollection of how he had comforted his mother while telling her of Damon's suicide flooded into her own unwilling mind for his final childhood memory. There they both sat in Damon's study, his mother crying into a comforting shoulder, the man's lifeless body swinging from a rope tied to a beam. He stared at the man, uncaring even still as they waited for the police to show. An officer knocked on the door escorting them outside for further questioning.

He talked with the mother in private until back-up showed removing the body from the premises. The two spent the remainder of the day comforting each other, Hymera humming sweet lullabies to her son as she combed his hair after the boy bathed, massaging him then each other in unison, both falling asleep in a compassionate embrace.

Li's eyes opened in a terrified panic, the "dream" feeling much too real for her liking; not to mention feeling more like a nightmare. She looked at her master with wide eyes, reminding him of the way his own mother looked at him the moment before he coerced her into making love- that and when he shattered his "little darling's" wrists. Sure, he knew it wasn't right what his mother and him had done but at least it helped take away the pain.

After a long, pregnant pause, he at last broke the silence, emotionlessly stating "She died two days after my twentieth birthday. In two more days, she would have been forty. Unless you're wondering what had claimed her life, it had been the same type of cancer that had claimed my brother's. I understand this is no excuse for the way I choose to live my life now. If anything, that woman did her best to help prepare me in life, despite suffering in her own pain and anguish. I chose this path because that's how you survive when existing in this cruel, merciless concrete world. No one will dare oppose a vengeful god and be victorious. No one."

He glared at her while remaining seated, his lips parting slightly before inquiring "Which brings me to my next inquiry, what will you do to have your hands mended, my Spring?"

She wasn't sure if she could even utter a single sound after having witnessed those ruthless, unpleasant memories. A minute later then something at last came out, a strangled chirp of a sound at first then a few words which delighted his ears, bringing a great deal of pleasure.

"Ah...Whatever you want, Pappa. I want to help you feel better..."

A warm expression met her gaze. The dimly lit room adding a peculiar sense of comfort...Safety, even. The feeling did anything but console the panicked lover. She felt that all he could offer would be desolation and despair...Unless somehow, she could break though to him. To that trapped, angry, scared little boy inside; still remaining pained after all these years.

"That's my good little lover...Yes..."


	19. Part 4 Michael's Ending

Submission

He patted his lap placing both feet firmly on the ground. He gave a small smile unlike his usual devilish grins.

"Come to Pappa now...Come on, little lover. Sit on your god's lap."

She started to get up then grimaced painfully, not only due to the pain felt from broken wrists but also at the fact that he just had to feed his ego time and time again.

She wasn't a fool by any means. At the age of eighteen she had become well known for not only holding down the title of being the strongest woman in the world but also an up and coming detective, specializing in the narcotics division. She had already mastered a certain field of psychology as well; criminology. What piqued her interest the most about this study was the way male criminals treated their female victims. She studied psychopathic tendencies, handwriting, fetishes...ect.

She felt terrified to test him now or assume anything...to question. She just decided to play along with his little games for the time being.

"What's the matter, my spring beauty? What happened to that fighting spirit and bitter tongue of yours? No clever quip this time?"

She bashfully peered at him over her shoulder.

"You silenced it, Daddy. Everything about you has tamed me...Your character, intellect, dominance...I want you inside of me now, Daddy."

His cock twitched uncontrollably at this behaviour, at her newfound realization that she truly did belong to him from this point onwards. He felt astounded that no brain-washing was required on his part. Or perhaps...perhaps this could be a trick? Some secret ploy? He had been wracking her brain from the moment she returned to him. Nothing seemed to be out of place currently. Brain waves were stable...Thoughts primarily carnal...Aura peaceful. No suspicious activity of any kind.

Unless...His eyes lit up, casting his usual mischievous glare her way. She froze up again but only for a moment this time, forcing herself to go and please him.

"S-sorry. My...wrists just hurt a l-little. That's all."

She sat down gently arms hanging limply at her sides. His erection almost unbuckled his belt for him it was so engorged.

"Please Daddy...Help me baby and I'll help you in return...I want your member to make me think of nothing other than you...Only you. I want you inside me again..."

She nuzzled against his neck, trailing her tongue upwards to his ear, reminding him of their foreplay when she had first arrived. Before he made her his bride. She whispered in his ear seductively prior to sucking his lobe, causing his manhood to nearly rip the pesky fabric away.

"Impregnate me, baby. I want your semen over and over until I can't think straight anymore. I want to be your semen slut Daddy...Do you know that? I want this from deep, deep within."

Right then his cock tore its way out of its concealment, throbbing against her outer extremities. He didn't physically move once, yet, this thing had a pulse of its own performing all of the movement for him. No fluid came out yet still, he appeared to be having an orgasm. She could already tell he wouldn't take things easy. Once more he surprised her by reversing the damage done to aching wrists, the bones painlessly setting back into place. It seemed as though he had reversed time itself...Of course with Bahtus's help.

"Do what you want to me, my sweet darling. I'm yours this time."

She bit her lower lip, looking up at him innocently. Her fingers were brought up to their face as she wriggled them, moaning in pleasure. With a sincere touch, she guided one hand onto her lower back and the other to her face. She began licking his index finger, twirling her tongue around its tip as though it were his manhood before inserting most of the digit's length into her panting mouth while grinding against his ever-throbbing member; which looked as though it would rip out of its own skin at any time if that were even possible.

Her fluids saturated him with every thrusting motion, teetering on teasing Michael to the point of complete insanity; as if he weren't already enough. After nine minutes of this hell she almost released stopping for a brief moment before sheathing his entire length into her. Remarkably, both had their release at the same time, each thrusting against the other as the blissful ecstacy overtook their being, making them not care about anything else in this moment; perpetually indulging themselves in one another's euphoria that even death himself would envy, wishing to be mortal.

Her moans, body, words, everything about her sent him over the edge. She quite literally had him by the "dick", balls and all.

He remained erect inside of her as she gave an impish smirk, kissing him madly while thrusting again.

"Sit back Daddy...Let your sweet darling take care of your needs..."

He kept a firm grip around curvaceous hips, bracing his feet against the ground and leaning back. He couldn't help himself anymore and lost control. The experience all at once had been too overwhelming. He emitted growls which were perhaps moans while doing more than aiding in movement, he did all of the work for her. He moved her up and down so quickly she almost passed out from the intensity until he ejaculated again, clutching on tightly while getting up and walking to the bed. He still kept thrusting even then.

"I want to feel you dominate me further...Daddy...Hold me in place...Beneath you, where I belong."

He gave wet, sloppy tongue kisses of his own while pressing himself against her, burying his shaft in between her sultry thighs. She moaned his term of endearment into each kiss as their mouths made love as well, sounding similar to babble. The bed shook from his unrestricted movement, threatening to give out if further pressure was applied.

He at last pulled away for air, noticing her gentle grip around his arms signaling a desperate need for it. Resounding smacks echoed around them as he relentlessly dominated her time and time again, her legs greedily pulling him in deeper each time so it seemed. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he found that glorious g-spot once more, that euphoric spot causing immense satisfaction. She released with an untamed furiosity this time, calling out his actual name.

He paused, giving an affectionate glance for a change as she finished. He resumed his thrusts, having his own satisfaction two minutes later.

"I'm sorry if that bothered you or hurt your feelings..."

He shook his head, cradling her while nuzzling against her neck this time. He buried his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. She still smelled like one of her favorite scents- plum. His gaze met hers as he kissed blissfully again, putting her mind at ease with his next statement.

"Think nothing of it. After all, I revealed my past to you for a reason. I do believe I've become quite taken with the way my name sounds rolling off your tongue. Yes, in fact, I will allow you to address me as such while in private. How does that sound, my spring beauty?"

She nodded obediently, asking a thought-provoking question.

"Daddy, do I remind you of your mother?"

He rolled over, sighing out of slight frustration.

"Yes, I suppose you do. Save for the massive thunder thighs and slanted eyes, you do bear a striking resemblance to the woman."

This snide remark was meant to hurt her but now she began testing her theory, probing him further, delving into that cynical egomaniac's mind.

"How would you prefer I look, Michael? How do you want the mother of your children to look? I want to know because it's important that I please you in every way possible...If it can be helped, of course. Wouldn't you agree?"

There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in her voice and yet, just based on that response alone, his previous suspicions were now confirmed.

"However you want to look is fine by me. As long as you don't become obese and moody over the years, we'll get along swimmingly."

'Damn it all, I went too far with that one. There has to be some other way to understand-'

He invaded her personal thoughts just then, his voice cutting through the silence. She may as well have been asking for it out loud.

'Who? Me?'

Her eyes widened at his internal response, fully aware that his lips weren't moving as she heard his voice speak. Damn him, he went way too far this time again.

'Never will you understand me, irascible minx that you are. Tell me the honest truth Chun-Li, were your actions and feelings just now genuine or all a part of your little psychology game?'

She let out a sigh, beginning to give an answer in her mind then stopped herself, retorting with audible speech.

'It was a- ugh- damn it!'

"It was a mixture of both, Michael. You invading my thoughts...well, I mean, how would you like it if someone did that to you? It's going a tad too far in my opinion."

His erection somehow still throbbed, his hand gingerly caressing her hips.

"Get on daddy while we talk and I shall give you your desired response. Are we in agreement?"

She did what was asked of her without refusal, surprising him this time. He expected her to sulk in response, making bitter remarks and weak comebacks due to not getting her way, yet no such thing happened. Slowly she sat down on him, his hand not even having to hold his dick in place because of its solid form. She moved with a steady pace as they continued their conversation, almost in a nonchalant manner.

His hand traveled from her hips to breasts, squeezing first then pinching her nipples tenderly. He brought his face to them, laughing impishly at her quick irritation while sucking.

"Michael! How can you respond while doing th-"

He cut her off, filling her mouth with his kisses again, causing her to become dizzy with lust.

"Please... Please answer me."

She broke away briefly, tilting her head. He couldn't resist that pouting expression chuckling as he gave in.

"It never will happen since I always do the invading; not the other way around. Even when exposed to your deities illusions, I played along all the while, curious as to how long that thrilling little game would last. I must say, my dear girl, I am stunned at how filthy that mind of yours is. Of course it doesn't even come close to besting mine. Ohh, if you only knew of all these wicked, nefarious schemes and thoughts flowing throughout my mind now...You may very well faint, darling."

She continued moving at her same steady pace all while conversing, starting to tire. An alarm clock rested on the bedside table. She couldn't resist, taking a peek at the numbers.

The time read as 9:32 in the evening. She remembered them beginning at 8:38 and part of these sessions had only consisted of foreplay; at least twenty minutes. Less than an hour of sex happened and already he wore her out.

"Michael, you feel wonderful inside of me...You honestly do but I'm starting to grow rather tired now. You've thoroughly exhausted me..."

He pulled her to him as she let out a gasp, purring "Then allow me to do all the work. I must have complete satisfaction tonight, lover."

He braced his feet against the bed, the speed of his thrusts rivaling her lightening kicks. She let out hoarse moans, causing him to once more lose control, clutching onto her ass and spanking every now and again. She now buried her face into his neck, her sweet hoarse moans propelling him into a seemingly unending, insatiable carnal frenzy. That orifice of hers clung around his width even still, refusing to let go until he had his way, his sexual appetite temporarily sated.

"Make me yours again Daddy! Ahh! Make me pregnant!"

He fiercely groped quivering shoulders, erupting inside of that precious womb at her command. He did this again and again until the early morning, having her kneel in front of him, lay on her back or her side. She weakly laid there beside him, his ejaculation forming a thick pool around them. With a blink of his eyes, the mess had disappeared. Once again, he reversed and manipulated time, leaving the current situation untampered with.

"Oh Daddy...You were more than amazing."

He held her from behind, giving a long deep kiss before wishing her a good slumber.

"As were you, my sweet girl. We should rest now for more adventures tomorrow. Good night, darling."

She moaned a relieved sigh, gently stroking his forearms replying softly "Yes...Good night, Michael."

He peered into a dream she had soon after, looking onward as she massaged him after a bath then he her in return. Oil was placed on a bedside table. Ah, so it was a massage she had planned, was it? This experience should be invigorating to the senses. He planned to sweeten the deal by making a wager of his own later on that day.


	20. Part 5 Michael's Ending

Familiar Faces

He very much wanted to continue their little wager but he had work to do right this minute; along with summoning Bahtus. Besides, Li needed all the rest she could get. It did feel nice indulging in personal time with his new bride yet now it was past time to bring his subordinates back. Two days without them had been long enough. He felt a tinge of hesitation while making his way to Bahtus's altar room, bowing in submission upon arrival after the door closed. He prostrated himself, speaking in a clear, assertive voice.

"Bahtus, my master, you have already done more than enough for me as well as for yourself. However now, I implore you to bring my men back from where you freed yourself. I call upon you now in this hour of need."

A bright flash of light appeared upon the god's coming illuminating the room's dim red lighting. Burning candles on the altar extinguished each time his deity came, making his presence known even further. The being looked Arabic, hovering in mid air. He had to have been at least ten feet tall. His clothing was ironically pure white, loose pants and an open long sleeved shirt fitting comfortably on a broad chest. Black chains wrapped around wrists and ankles, a thick onyx stone necklace completing his look. Long black pointed horns curved upwards sat atop flowing waist length dark hair strongly complimenting dark eyes.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Li snuck out of bed, following Michael from close behind. She pressed her ear against the door from the time it had closed even making an effort to crack it open. The damned object refused to budge.

'Damn it, he must have sealed it somehow...I felt a shift in auras. I wonder if there's someone else with him?'

She also not only wondered what Michael was getting into but hoped no one caught her. Legs burned so badly from their previous session they almost felt as though the strength would be sapped away right then. Three extra hours didn't seem to help much. A soured expression painted her face while the quizzical woman craned her neck, legs giving way at the worst possible moment.

"You ask me to bring your men back. You know fully well I require something in return."

His seductive, sultry base voice caught her attention as Bison's focus shifted to the door, eyes glowering in disappointment upon hearing the thud. He hoped it didn't come from who he thought.

"In fact, I desire your new bride. Why not come inside and relax for a spell, dear?"

Bahtus opened the door with a wave of his hand, easily pulling his target forward. She kept her gaze lowered feeling too disappointed looking him in the eyes. His vessel crossed tense arms sighing out of frustration.

"And if I were to deny you of your request then we have no deal?"

"That is correct. Choose now. I don't care for my time to be wasted."

Bison let out a frustrated sigh massaging strained temples. He placed his arms back at his side giving a hasty response through clenched teeth.

"Fine then. We have a deal but only on the one condition that I don't have to witness this interaction."

Bahtus scowled at the reply, raising his voice while giving one of his own.

"You are in no position to be making demands of me, slave. You shall remain in this room as I ravage your beloved and stand idly by til I finish."

Michael actually looked as if he might explode but still continued standing in the same spot, seething with rage all the while. Li didn't have any idea how to get out of this feeling more than hopeless.

"It seems as though I have no other choice. Do as you please then, Bahtus. I accept your terms."

He stepped aside allowing the deity full access to his temporary hearts desire. She couldn't even put up a struggle as he waved her clothes away with a flick of his wrist. She felt compelled to go to him, trembling legs bringing her closer to the devil with each step. She wasn't exactly trembling out of fear either. Complete exhaustion shook her to the core, legs practically giving way right then. Now she understood what brought about such a weakend state...It only happened while around Bahtus. Li never even felt this weak after Michael indulged in pleasure on their wedding night. If this was Bahtus's true power felt before their session even began, she was screwed and in too many ways to describe.

'At first I merely thought three hours wasn't enough time to recover...Now I realize that it's all due to this...thing.'

The dim lighting reflected off obsidian skin making the giant resemble exactly what he was. Smooth soft skin...straight nose...full lips...well-toned muscles...She may as well just give in. There wouldn't be any point in resisting his advances. Besides, their session was more than likely going to make Michael green with envy so she didn't mind this much; until she saw what had been concealed within his pants.

It seemed to have ended before it even began. She must have lost consciousness after his enormous and inhumane looking phallus smeared small traces of semen across a not-so-willing mouth. That's the last she recalled upon waking to Michael laying still, fast asleep beside her in their bedroom. He more than likely planned on punishing Li at a later point in time for this or perhaps what had happened already served as punishment enough. She gently moved to stand, only feeling his hold tighten around her mid-section. A small sigh escaped her mouth before deciding the best course of action to take. She didn't like it much but there was no other choice. He had to wake up, if only temporarily.

"Michael, I need you to let me go so that I can relieve myself."

He let out a groan of disapproval, hold tightening further. It almost felt too tight.

'Okay, I tried to be nice to him by speaking in a soft tone and he holds me in a near bone-crushing embrace? That's it!'

"Damn it, Michael. I'm going to piss myself unless you remove your arm and allow me access to the bathroom! Now let go!"

He huffed, let go then turned over with a frustrated sigh. She rushed to the restroom, nearly wetting herself in the process. In the back of her mind she knew he would most likely say something clever or insult her upon returning back to bed but much to her surprise, nothing of the sort happened. He did however say something which caught her off guard.

"Don't think I've forgotten what you had done. You will repay the favor per my request."

She paused before getting back into bed, softly asking "What all...happened? I mean, after I lost consciousness?"

He let out a small sigh, softly responding in return with a tinge of slight irritation "Darling, I have work that needs to be dealt with in the morning. A small group I do business with tried to pull the wool over my eyes, as so to speak, thus leaving me with a score to settle. It will be a big mess to contend with and the clean up process will be long, strenuously long. I'll tell you when we wake."

There was a short period of silence which he thought signified the end of their conversation for the time being until she spoke again.

"Could you please tell me a short version? I don't think I'll be able to rest until I hear what happened. Did he...did he violate me?"

He turned over on his back, letting out another strained sigh.

"Yes, Chun-Li. What else would he have done? He placed you in a state of unconsciousness since your body was unable to handle the massive amount of power. He then kept to his promise, summoning my subordinates Vega and Balrog back from the Underworld. You weren't critically injured as a result from what Bahtus did, this conversation is over. Now go to sleep and we shall talk more in the morning."

She watched as he turned over again clearly finished with both talking and listening to anything else tonight. It took a few minutes for her to fall asleep as she faced away from him in turn. The thought of those two returning never set well with her; even the mere mention of their names caused irritation. A dream filled with great discomfort plagued her that night. She wanted to wake from it but for some reason the entire scenes had to play out no matter how hard the woman tried to wake herself.

It began with the two walking down an empty corridor in some unknown area. The place looked dark, drab almost reminding her of a tomb. Almost instantly they both vanished, returning back to their master. They exited from a dark red portal slowly walking over to both Bahtus and Michael in the altar room. She wasn't anywhere to be seen which must have meant that either the deity or Michael had returned her back to bed. Both men knelt in submission, bowing their heads, thanking the two men in unison.

"Thank you, master. We will forever be in your debt."

Michael dismissed them both as they then exited the room, making their way towards where she rested. Her heart began palpitating quickly as she expected what would come next, trying to remind herself that this was only a dream. It didn't work as a sleeping, uneasy Li continued to toss and turn for half the night.

The two took turns with her, similar to how they had in the illusion, except this time it felt much more personal. The door violently banged against the wall upon entry, the pair on either side of her. She jumped with a start, frantically looking from side to side, covers clutched to her clavicle.

"Well then, look who's all alone now? Don't worry love, we won't be long."

Vega pinned her arms down while he helped himself to her mouth, Balrog restraining both knees while he smirked, making his own snide remark.

"Where'd your boyfriend go, Li? You must not have mattered much to him, huh? But don't worry, we'll take care of you now...Every day and night."

She struggled while deep in slumber throughout the entire dream, waking Michael one hour earlier than he cared for who in turn woke a shocked Li just as the dream came to an end. The dream concluded with her seeming to fall through the bed after both men had their fill, screaming both in the dream world and in reality. She let out a strained scream, standing up quickly on the extra sheet placed from below then threw a pillow which made contact with a disgruntled Michael's face. He let out a defeated sighed, laying back down without saying one word.

She awkwardly sat back down, saying quickly "Sorry, bad dream." before hastily going back to sleep. Hopefully both this dream and the next day would turn out to be far more peaceful than what she had to just endure.


	21. Part 6 Michael's Ending

The Wager

A gentle hand stroked her arm in the evening, trailing down to her breasts as lips kissed and sucked a tempting neck. His hand then began rubbing her clitoris as she felt his other hold onto a leg in order for his member to begin rubbing elsewhere. She moaned while still dreaming about their massage session she planned on suggesting, perhaps even making a little deal with him somehow. Li knew that it would more than likely lead to making love and so she wanted to see if he were up to a challenge.

Somehow on that same day, along with the nightmare, all seemed to be forgotten as she felt his longing touch. He replaced these bad thoughts with erotic ones of his own which she felt very grateful for. It all appeared a distant memory...almost as if the events hadn't taken place. Surely Bahtus had something to do with this, more than likely relieving her of that displeasure. That was probably the only thing Li internally thanked the creature for.

She planned asking that if Michael could outlast in resisting her for at least two hours while they either massaged each other or had foreplay then he would have to allow her freedom for as long as she'd been staying with him, for three days time. Little did she know, he planned on wagering something similar, only the time period for her freedom would be different.

Her eyes fluttered open upon feeling his touch, moaning with pleasure. She reached back placing a hand on his chin, caressing the smooth skin, looking back while smiling and whispering into his ear.

"Hello baby, I hope you slept well...Your touch feels so good."

He gave a sweet smile, kissing her longingly from behind.

"I want this every day, darling. I want to wake with you at my side, wherever we may be."

She smiled in return, giving him brief kisses of her own.

"As do I, lover. I want you inside of me again...Can't you feel how wet that place already is? It wants you again...Daddy. Put your member inside of me again, please."

He kept a firm hold around her leg, still fondling the smaller outer organ while rubbing and kissing with mad lust. He didn't want to admit that he was in love with her but he very well could be falling for the now not-so-headstrong woman. He still remained in a state of disbelief at how little of time it took for her to submit to his desires, his needs.

Even if she only did this for the sake of understanding the maniac on a deeper level, the way in which she did made him feel an uncontrollable urge to dominate her in every possible way. He had to be inside of her when she pleaded or appealed to his lighter-hearted nature. Somehow that still remained within him. It hadn't all completely been snuffed out...Thanks to his mother's love and now, Li's.

"Baby, after you fill me with your warm nectar, can we go downstairs and eat? I'm hungry..."

He slowly inserted himself, gently thrusting for a pleasant change while stating "Of course, darling."

She had release first no more than ten minutes later as he faithfully rubbed her clitoris and held her leg all the while. He finished several minutes after, breathing a sigh of relief just as she had. They embraced one another for a short while before he went into the shower, turning to ask if she wanted to join.

Her face grew hot at this thought and she turned her head away quickly, embarrassed at the erotic images.

"Uh, perhaps next time...I also need a chance to recover from what all...We had done..."

"As you wish, dear."

The way she sat there with the covers bashfully pulled all the way up to her chin with both hands made HIM submit to HER wishes this time. This unfamiliar turn of events was beginning to worry him somewhat but for the time being, he dismissed the irksome possibilities.

After finishing his shower he quickly dressed, going over to his lover and giving a deep kiss. She made an effort to stand only to nearly fall onto weakened knees on the plush floor. He sexed her so good that she could hardly move. His hands steadied her, helping to regain balance. He smirked, stating "I'll request for our food to be brought upstairs. No need to fret, my dear."

She nodded as he placed her back into the bed next to him, pressing the button for room service placed on some sort of compact switchboard.

"Yes, we wish for our meals to be brought upstairs. Make it a surprise. That is all."

A click on the telephone connected to the switchboard then he lay back, stroking soft locks of hair.

"We're going to have a pleasurable session tonight, aren't we my dear? Perhaps a massage session and a little wager to go with it?"

Her brow furrowed, irritation souring expression.

"You've been looking into my head again, you devil, haven't you?"

He gave a playful chuckle, placing her on top and benignly hugging while stroking a soft, smooth back.

"I'll share my wager with you first if that's your desire, my darling girl. I don't wish to displease you nor sadden your cheerful spirit if it can be helped, after all. I can't stand to see your demeanor wilt, my beautiful spring flower."

He showered his new bride with compliments and kisses, leaving hickies all over her supple neck, giggles and moans filling the room. She returned his after both finished sharing tongue kisses along with a deep, amicable gaze. In fact, the gaze alone became so intense and arousing she had to look away momentarily before asking a question which she had very much wanted tosince the first day.

"Um...I was thinking...After we massage one another and make our deals, could I train with you for a short while? Of course it would be friendly, light training...after the night we had..."

Her cheeks flushed a crimson red, causing him to chuckle playfully once again. She made him feel so youthful, from a time when he still was innocent and pure. Never did he wish to let her go...

"We certainly shall...That is, if you still possess mobile ability after this erotic session concludes."

He began gently massaging her arms, grabbing oil which had inconspicuously been placed on the bedside table while his lover peacefully slept, lathering a generous portion all over her torso. He placed it back in its original spot, thoroughly coating Li while he began with his wager. She lay relaxed on her stomach sighing with content for now.

"Now then, I shall start by offering my wager, darling. If you are capable of outlasting me when we make love next then I shall allow you one day of freedom per hour. And your wager?"

She sat up with the covers pulled up to her clavicle as he smirked, playfully tugging at them. She turned to him with an exhausted expression.

"Mine was similar to be truthful. The only difference is that I want three days of freedom, for as long as I've been here. So if you win then I won't be able to go anywhere? I ask out of curiosity."

"It's a good thing you're not a cat then. Your nine lives may very well have already been used up by now."

He smirked wickedly, leaning in for a small kiss. She turned away suddenly giving a soft sigh.

"Baby, I'm sore. I need some time to heal along with an answer."

"I'm not completely without heart, Chun-Li. You may have at least one day of freedom even if I win but I will have my way with you for as long as I please. Do we have a deal, little darling?"

She sulked, knowing fully well what the outcome would be. Sighing she gave a melancholy response falling back onto the bed and hugging her pillow.

"I already know what the outcome is going to be, Michael. You win, okay? I want my freedom tomorrow and then I'll let you have what you want."

He arched a brow in surprise. For once she had caught him completely off guard. This wasn't like Li at all.

"What happened to your usual competitive, fierce nature? This isn't a response I'd expect from a woman wishing to avenge her father. Or perhaps, you've realized at last you will never defeat me?"

She faced away from him, refusing to respond so it seemed. He must have struck a nerve. Regardless, he continued massaging now focusing on hips and thighs.

Scoffing, he responded "I expect for the favor to be returned after finishing with you."

All in all almost fifteen minutes passed by of his unexpected gentle rubbing. She nearly dozed off til both heard a knock at the door. He would have asked her to begin if it weren't for the maid bringing their feast.

"Enter".

A young woman no more than 25 rolled in a cart with steak, asparagus, baked potato chips, strawberries and ice cream on the side and two cups of water. She bowed, leaving as quickly as she came upon his dismissal.

He offered to feed Li which she reluctantly accepted, wanting to deny the offer if it weren't for still feeling weak.

"All right dear, what shall we begin with first?"

"Ice cream. I want to start with dessert."

He smirked, dipping the spoon into the vanilla chocolate mixture of creamy goodness.

"And so you shall have it. However, before you receive your reward, what is the correct way to ask me a question?"

She sighed, rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and flatly stated "Now."

"Tsk, tsk, is someone experiencing hormonal changes? Could she be pregnant already perhaps?"

She sat back and muttered "Please give me some sweets."

"What else?"

"I don't feel like calling you that. It's just...It's weird, all right? It makes me feel strange. You're not my father so why should I have to call you similar terms in place of the actual one?"

He placed the ice cream back onto the cart giving a frustrated sigh.

"Why must you insist on being difficult when I make an effort to get close? You're causing any potential progress with our relationship to be stagnant. I am beyond disappointed at this behaviour."

She shrugged, calmly stating "Well Michael, I'm not some toy or puppet that you can control constantly. I have feelings, wants and needs just like any other human. I don't want to always do what you want and I'm starting to get cranky and if I am indeed already pregnant then you're not only causing me to suffer but your child as well."

Ohh, what a smart, smart move on her part. She definitely was one clever little vixen. He had to admit, there never was a dull moment with this one. He let out a sigh of defeat, disagreeing with her yet still, giving in once more, beginning to feed the soon-to-be mother of his children.

"I highly doubt you are after only two days of making love, however, you still make a valuable point."

She swallowed, retorting back with a feisty tone "I know I do. Even if I'm not pregnant yet then I can't be in a weakened state before or after pregnancy since I could very well have a miscarriage as a result. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Be a good girl and focus on eating. You said it yourself, you need your strength."

After he finished feeding Li she then returned the favor, feeling well enough to do that as well as return the massage. When she finished he called for the maid again who promptly returned, collecting their empty dishes, bowing as usual before rolling the cart away and taking her leave.

They didn't have to speak to one another to know what was on each other's minds; who would win?


	22. Part 7 Michael's Ending

Happiness

After two hours of rest along with near constant massaging between the pair, Li felt strong enough to move. Relief washed over as she felt balanced while getting off the bed. She took a deep breath now making her way to the shower. When finished, she dressed herself in her usual qipao outfit. He was already dressed and waiting for her, leaning against the wall beside the door with arms crossed. He smirked mischievously, beckoning her over. This woman had a hold on him that he wasn't even fully aware of yet. Denying any requests flat out would prove to be much more difficult for him the longer she remained in his presence.

She went to him willingly, returning his embrace as powerful arms wrapped around her waist. He nuzzled a bright red cheek. Somehow his touch still caused an intense chemical reaction. Without another word she followed him to the training area holding firmly onto an arm. She knew very well what was to come by the no-nonsense look given from him.

"I'll only be as rough with you as desired, darling. Tell me when you've had enough or wish for my attacks to cease."

She gave a small nod, stretching first for a minute. There looked to be at least fifteen feet of distance between the pair. Her stance immediately started out as defensive. Michael took an offensive stance as always. This came as no surprise to her as she decided to suddenly charge him, performing a false slide kick then executing her hazanshu attack. She leapt high into the air, doing her infamous front flip kick to which he easily countered, half expecting this to happen.

She silently landed directly in his front as he grabbed small wrists subtly removing spiked bracelets beforehand. He pinned her up against the wall with haste situating himself in between provocative legs.

"Shall we fight or fuck darling because I could strongly smell your arousal upon entering this area."

A heavy blush painted an uncertain face her gaze slowly meeting his intense stare. Gentle lips parted as she tried forcing out an answer but failed. Her legs wrapped around him tightly making him know fully well what she desired. His hands felt down to her bottom, squeezing hard, his lips lightly brushing against hers. A longing moan escaped from soft lips furthering his arousal.

"We made love only moments before and you already want more...That sex of yours is certainly greedy, my darling. Shall I accommodate its needs now?"

Woah, he actually asked for her permission. Guess the devil was on holiday today.

'He didn't just actually ask me permission to...make love, did he? Dare I admit this but it makes him look so sexy. I can't resist him when he does this.'

"Yes, I want you, Michael. I can't seem to resist your enticement. Just...put it in me."

"And no foreplay this time? My my, your arousal has no end it seems. What a naughty, carnal woman."

He arched a curious brow being gentle which yet again, completely caught her off guard. His hands undressed her slowly, the outfit falling onto the floor. He pulled her tights down then moved her panties to the side as she made quick work of his buckle and pants, pulling them down to his knees. They both gave each other small smiles, her half-expecting his next reply. Of course it would most likely be about their deal.

"Shall the wager begin now then? It's only fair since we're already here and you've had sufficient time to rest after all."

"Yes, it certainly is. Let's start now."

He just kept throwing her off guard for the remainder of their session that day. After making the wager he acted as if he were going to begin then held her while laying down allowing her to start first while on top. When that position was over, he stood back up thrusting at a slow pace. She had at first as well. It seemed as though he mimicked what all she had done. He was playing this smart, waiting until his turn to get her off. She knew that if she grinded or moved against him too hard then it was all over and she'd be done for.

After the first hour passed by of laying down then Li bending on knees she got on him again, moving at a moderate pace. This time she faced away and leaned back quickening the pace. He allowed this to go on for a few minutes deciding it time for him to make a move. What he did next shocked her and she highly doubted she'd ever forget it. He held firmly onto soft hips, moving quickly until he ejaculated. He just let her win that easily. This couldn't actually be happening right now...He seemed to have lost on purpose. This made her feel furious.

"Wait...Why did you do that? You know that you could easily outlast-"

He pulled her back, kissing a stunned open mouth. She felt a mixture of anger and perplexion, bewildered beyond belief.

"Shut up and go have fun. Remember woman, three days time. If you are not back here by then I shall come seek you out. Rest assured, you do not want that. Punishment for disobedience will be quite severe."

He helped her stand walking to a nearby restroom afterwards. His hand beckoned for her to come which she willingly did. He grabbed a towel, cleaning both of them.

"Out of curiosity, what would you do to me if I tried to escape or didn't come back at all?"

He gazed at this cute unknowing expression, cocked head and all. She certainly did look adorable when pondering a matter.

"Does the term "bondage" ring any bells? Familiar with it?"

Her eyes went wide, a heavy blush making itself known.

"Hahaha, I take that facial expression as "affirmative". Depending on how long you left me for or I couldn't find you then that's how long you would be tied up for, my darling."

She nodded in recognition both returning to the training area and dressing themselves.

"I'll be back at this time on the third day."

"You better, darling, lest I have to fetch you myself."

She gave a small hug before running off, a warm chuckle filling her ears. He patted her back watching her until he only stood in the room. That had been how most of his life felt until her. His hair even grew colorless over time, nearly translucent as if it were a representation of his cold, lonely heart. Ever since his fusion with Bahtus as a young adult that's how it had always been. However, everything seemed to be changing for the better since Bahtus had his goddess and another god to keep him company then he had her...his angel. His hair even began to turn back to its original black color.

This was how things went from there on out. They'd make deals with one another, have playful contests or he'd just simply allow her a few days or even a week of freedom. He went on to become a ruler with her at his side, even showing mercy often. Within months of having her in his life, he cut ties with the drug world, content with his new life. Dare he admit it, she gave him all the high he needed and even got more of an adrenaline rush while being with her.

She had given him what he thought he'd never experience again- happiness. His mother's words played throughout his head on that day. He remembered how she had wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug as a small boy. He had asked her why people hate each other and couldn't just love and be happy then somehow the conversation had led to him wondering if he would ever find it himself.

"Son, if you truly seek happiness then it is important to love a woman. By doing so, you will set her free and she you in return. When she returns love willingly then you'll know that she's the right one...Love above all will only bring you happiness. When loving yourself and others, you are a reflection of everything right with the world; of everything God intended for us to be."

Before leaving she briefly stopped to glance back, giving a small wave heading off to go see her friends who would one day even become his. Life wasn't all that cruel in the end...Not if you found the right one to share it with.


End file.
